Kickin' It In Hawaii
by YoloSwaqq
Summary: The gang goes to Hawaii to spend winter break at Jacks grandfathers estate there. What secrets will they uncover? KImxJack of course. Rated T for language.
1. Dojo in Hawaii?

**Kim**

I slipped on my sandals right after a grueling class with Rudy.

Jerry shook his hair like a dog and sweat splashed Jack, Eddie, Milton and I. We then let out a chorus of yelling.

"Come on, Jerry!"

"That's gross!"

"Wow, you sweat more than an orangutan on a hot summer day in Australia! Speaking of Australia, did you kno-"

"Milton! No one cares!" We all screamed.

"Jeez guys, sar-ee!"

Jack got up and coughed into his fist. "Everyone, I have an announcement." The guys and I shared confused glances. "So you know how my Grandpa has a huge estate with his own dojo and all that in Hawaii?" We all nodded. "Yeah well, after he died, he passed it down to, wait for it, me! And we just found out even though he passed away three years ago, because there was a part of his will missing, and we just found it. We're going to have to sell it eventually, but my parents are letting me have one more time in it before we sell it. So… we are going to Hawaii next week for Christmas break! You know, if your parents are okay with it. And Rudy is now our adult chaperone, I already asked him!"

"Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton screamed.

"Holy crap, Jack!" I exclaimed.

"I bet there are some pretty hot girls in Hawaii" Eddie said looking off into the distance. We all stared at him in silence until Rudy walked in from his office. "So you guys hear the big news?"

"Yeah we did! This is gonna be awesome! WHOOOOO!" Jerry screamed at the top of his lungs.

Rudy did a karate chop and kick. "This is gonna be so awesome. We are going to the dojo of the man who taught Bobby Wasabi all of his karate! Jacks grandfather is one of the reasons we're here, doing karate here. This will be an honor."

"Totally." I said with excitement.

**One week later, day of the flight. At the dojo, it is 5:00 in the morning.**

Jack and I were sitting on the one of the benches in the dojo half asleep waiting for the rest of the guys. Jack apparently wasn't very good at getting up early. His head drooped over and fell on my shoulder. My eyes widened and my heart started to race. Just then Jerry walked in wearing his pajamas and carrying his suitcase behind him. He looked like he just rolled out of bed. Jerry said groggily, "Heyyy guys. Whoo-" He was cut off by a yawn. Rudy and Eddie walked in, in the same state as Jerry. "Hey you guys had the same idea as me. We mat-" Jerry yawned again.

Just then Milton and Julie walked in. They were wearing normal clothes, thank God, and were totally awake and alert. "Hey, everybody! How are you all?" Julie asked politely. She was answered by a chorus of groans from Jerry, Eddie and Rudy who were now lying on the floor on top of each other. I carefully took Jack's head of my shoulder and put it down on the bench and then stood up and walked over to Julie and Milton. They looked at me and then looked at Jack and flashed a smile to each other.

I gave them a look and just shrugged it off. "So guys, are you ready?"

"Oh yes. Milton and I have packed various nuts and cheeses for the plane ride."

"I meant to go to Hawaii, but that works too. Hey! Guys! HEY! WAKE UP!"

Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy all awakened with a start, but not Jack. He was still sleeping like a baby. I knew how to wake him up. I took off his shoe (he still didn't wake up) and I told Jerry (who was still half asleep) to come over and tickle his foot. Jerry walked over and tickled Jack's foot lightly, and Jack's eyes fluttered slightly. Jack's whole leg sprang up and hit Jerry right in the stomach. In a flash, Jerry shot across the dojo and right into the wall with our trophies on it.

"I-I'm okay! WHOOO! That's a nice way to wake up."


	2. We're Here!

**Kim**

After going through checking and security, while waiting for the plane to board, I walked over to Jamba Juice to get a smoothie. I asked everyone if they wanted one and no one wanted one except for Julie. She offered to come with me. We walked over to the counter that was lined with various types of exotic fruits. The woman behind the counter smiled at us. "Good morning. How can I help you today?"

Julie looked at the list hung on the wall above the Jamba Juice clerk's head. "I'd like…. A mango surprise please."

"And I'll have a Caribbean splash, please." I was about to hand the woman a bill, but Julie pushed my hand away and gave the woman some of her own money.

"Julie are you sure?"

"Totally, Kim."

"Thanks a lot!"

"Of course."

Julie and I were starting to walk back, I heard a lady behind us murmur into a cellphone and I thought I heard her say Wasabi, but I just shrugged it off. I sat back down in between Julie and Jack and opened up my phone. Ugh. Steve Newman had left me another voicemail message. It said:

"**Hey Kim! It's Steve! How Ya' doin? So I was wondering if we could hang out over break? You know, if you wanted to. So just call me back when you can! See you soon! Hey one more thing! Uh. I think your pretty and your hair smells nice! Bye! **He said the last part quickly, as if not sure to say it or not.

I turned to my left and saw Jack with a disgusted look on his face. "Wow, and I thought Jerry was desperate!"

Jerry stuck his neck out and looked at us. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Jerry, nothing personal." Jerry turned back to Eddie, apparently talking about something.

I started laughing.

"Anyway… you don't have a thing for Steve, right?"

"No. Oh, God no… Why?"

"Oh nothing, I just…" Jack's face got red. "… I just wanted to know. He's just really annoying."

"Yeah I know…. So annoying." I let out a nervous laugh.

A female announcer's voice rang through the terminal, "Flight seventeen in terminal four is ready for boarding now."

Rudy stood up with his carry on hung on his shoulder. "Okay guys, you ready? Lets go to Hawaii!"

We all cheered and ran towards the gate.

* * *

The plane ride to Hawaii was long and boring. I sat in the middle, and Jack was to my right and Jerry was to my left. Jerry was snoring the **entire **plane ride. Julie and Milton were in the row right in front of us, and they were holding hands and giggling the most of the time. I sighed. They really liked each other. I looked at Jack. "Hey are you ready to be beaten?" He said with a smile.

"Totally, except, I think it'll be you who's going down this time." We had been playing poker on and off during the plane ride. He had beaten me every time so far, but this time I was determined to beat him. The deck of cards were on the end of my tray table. We both said at the same time, "I'll deal.", and we both reached out our hands to get the cards and our fingers touched.

"Oh, sorry, you can deal." I said nervously.

"Mkay." After we played for a little bit, I had a really good hand. I couldn't see through Jack's poker face though. I laid my cards down and he did the same.

"Damn it!" He said with frustration.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! Suck it, Jack!"

"Ok, you had to be cheating!" He said with a suspicious look on his face. I shook my head.

"Of course I didn't cheat! I won fair and square!" Jack was about to say something when the flight attendant's voice was on the speakers throughout the plane.

"The plane has landed and the plane will be un-boarding within the next five minutes. That is all."

Jerry whipped up and screamed, "Oh, Dios mío! Por favor, por favor! No comer conmigo! No comer conmigo! Don't eat me! I don't taste good!"

Jack and I laughed hysterically as Jerry seemed to be recovering from his episode. "Guys? Whe-where are we?"

"Calm down, Jerry. We're on a plane, and we're in Hawaii now." I said to Jerry with my hand on his shoulder.

"Oh. Oh, okay. So we're not at a carnival in Texas?"

"No, no we're not."

"Oh alright."

Jack and I were laughing silently to ourselves.

He smiled. "I hope the whole trip is this good."

"Agreed."

* * *

When we got off the plane and got to the front of the airport we saw a man with a sign that said:

"**Wasabi and Co."**

We assumed it was for us. We walked up to the man. He was older, maybe around sixty or so, and he had a tired look to him. "Hello Jack… and friends." His voice was full of distaste.

"Hello, Reginald. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And yourself?"

"Good. Oh, guys, this is Reginald. He works at my Grandfather's estate. He's going to be with us while we're here."

Eddie stepped up behind from Jack, and said, "So… Reginald, where are the hotspots in this joint?" Reginald seemed to not understand him and Jack answered.

"Don't even answer that Reginald." He pointed to all of us. "Reginald, this is Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Julie, Kim, and Rudy. Rudy is my sensei."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." There was a long silence. "So, shall I take you to the estate?"

The ride was long and very scenic. Hawaii was beautiful, it was filled with lush vegetation and beautiful coasts. Jack's grandfathers estate was literally in the middle of nowhere. We wound down countless trails and deserted roads. When we finally got there, it was like walking into a movie. Jack's grandfather's main house was right on the beach he owned, and was private, not that anyone else would be around here. The house was huge. The size of Bobby Wasabi's house, which was saying something. The dojo that sat upon the opposite side of the beach, and was about a quarter the houses size, but still ten times the size of their dojo back home. There was a tennis and basketball courts, and there was even an in-ground pool right off of the house.

Jerry started, "WHOOO! I think I'm gonna like it here."

We all agreed.

* * *

**Hey! I think this chapter is fairly long. I hope you all like it. Don't forget to leave comments!**


	3. Five Dollars?

**Kim**

We got out of the car and walked over to the house. We walked through the massive doors and I think all of our jaws dropped to the floor. It was a Hawaiian house, but way better. Right when we walked in we saw a beautiful stairway that went forward and then split off left and right into separate wings.

Reginald coughed. "To the left, is the wing for the women. Ladies, you will be sharing a room, if that's all right."

"Of course."

"Yeah."

Reginald continued. "And to the right is your wing gentlemen. There are two rooms for the boys, and for you Rudy, your own."

"YYEESSSSS! In your faces!"

We all just looked at Rudy. "Ehem. Thank you Reginald.", He continued.

Milton turned to Jack. "Hey, Jack, do you wanna share a room?"

"Sure. It should be fun."

"Oh my goodness, Kim! This is going to be so super fun!" Julie said with glee.

I laughed a little. "Yeah it should be a blast."

Jack and I looked at each other. We shared a nervous glance.

We headed up to our rooms.

Julie opened the door to our room and gasped. "Holy sugar comb!"

"What is it Jul-" Our room was huge, probably the size of our dojo. "Woah…"

There were two king sized beds in the room, and a gigantic flat screen TV. There was an ajar door to what I was guessing was the bathroom. That even was bigger than my room at home. There was a beautiful balcony that was about the size of my room. It had a perfect view of the beach and ocean.

Julie walked in and I followed. "Wow this is pretty frickin awesome!"

"It's magnificent! I have to go tell Milton!" She ran out of the room and I could hear running down the hall.

"How do you like it?" I jumped a little, caught off guard. I turned around to see Jack leaning against the doorway.

"Oh, hey. Its…amazing!"

"Yeah I know. I used to spend time here a lot when I was younger." Jack walked in and we went out on the balcony, and looked out to the ocean.

"Yeah?"

He nodded. We were silent for a little while, but it wasn't awkward.

"Kim?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… do you think some people are supposed to be together?"

I felt my cheeks get red and I was wondering to myself, "Is he talking about us?"

"Uh, I… I don't know. I guess-"

"Hey, Ki-" Julie walked in and saw Jack and I. "Oh, sorry guys. I'll just-" she pointed to the door and was about to walk out when Jack said, "It's okay, I was just gonna leave. Bye Kim. Bye Julie. Dinners at six, okay?"

Julie and I both nodded. I walked over to Julie. "So how did Milton and Jack's room look?" Julie stood with her mouth open in front of me.

"What?"

"Kim? What were you guys doing?" She was smiling now.

"Nothing, just… talking. Why?"

"Uh, are you serious?" I gave her a confused look. "You two literally had about one milli-inch of space between each other. I consider that, something."

"What?"

"Kim you guys were standing very, VERY close to each other."

"Really? I didn't even notice."

"Look! And now your twirling your hair!" I looked to my right to see my hair cork-screwed around my finger.

"Woah. I seriously didn't even notice that either."

"What's going on with you and Jack?"

"I don't- nothing, nothing of course. He's my best friend, I don't think of him like that."

"You sure about that?" Julie put her hand on my shoulder. "Looks like you need to examine your heart, Kim." With that said, ahe walked out and I heard her yet again run down the stairs.

"This isn't some cheesy romance novel, Julie! This is my life!"

I went into the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

**Julie**

I ran down the stairs and ran into Eddie. "Eddie! Guess what!"

"What?"

"You owe me ten dollars. Kim kinda almost admitted her feelings for Jack."

"Ugh!" Milton and Jerry walked over. Jerry said, "Any updates on the pool?"

I smiled. "Yup! I just got ten dollars from Eddie."

Milton gasped. "Kim admitted her feelings for Jack!"

"Kind of." Eddie said mimicking my voice. "That's a technicality! You only get five."

I shrugged. "Okay. I'm fine with that. I know Kim, I knew she would admit it within the first two days." Eddie handed me a five dollar bill.

"Thanks Eddie."

Just then, Kim walked into the room and gave me a look. It said, "I'm still pissed."

* * *

**Kim**

We sat around the ginormous dining room table that was fashioned with a silk tablecloth and blooming pink orchids in the center of the table. I sat in between Julie and Jack, as always, and waited for us to be served. Reginald came in and announced the courses. "For dinner you can get chicken or mahi-mahi." Everyone ordered chicken except for Jerry, who ordered both.

I just poked at the chicken with my fork. I was still upset about what Julie and I talked about. Was there a truth to what she'd said? I don't know. And I was too jetlagged to figure it out now.

Jack noticed me not eating. "Hey what's wrong? Do you not like it?"

"Oh, no I do, I'm just… tired."

"Oh, okay. Wanna explore?"

"Sure." He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my chair as we excused ourselves.

We went down various hallways, and then we stopped at a door. A green door to be exact.

"I-I've never seen this room before." Jack said. He was about to turn the knob on the door when we heard,

"Mister Anderson, you are not permitted to go into that room."

"Uh? Excuse me? This is pretty much my house and you pretty much work for me. So, I'm pretty sure I can go into this room."

"I apologize, but on your Grandfather's death bed, he told me never to permit **you** or anyone else into that room."

"Reginald, I'm going in." Jack quickly grabbed my hand and with his other hand grabbed the door knob and opened it, dragged me in with him, and shut it as quickly as humanly possible. We bound down the stairs without light and we toppled over at the bottom step. He held out his hand and pulled me up. "Are you okay?" I nodded. Jack walked off a little. "I'll be right back, I'm looking for a light."

The lights went on and I saw Jack at the end of the hallway. I walked over to him. "Good job you found the-"

Jack's face was pale. Too pale. He looked like a ghost. Jack was facing a direction that I couldn't see, and whatever he was looking at, had scared him to his core.

* * *

**Okay, I really tried to make this one long, but whenever I think it looks long on Microsoft Word, I put it on here and it's not very long, so sorry if it's too short for you. But I hope you like the Cliffhanger. MMMWAHAHAHAHA! Its okay I'm starting a new chapter now.**


	4. Big Problems

**First, I'd like to give a shout out to Gemstone278, because she told me to lay it on thick with the Jack and Kim romance, and I've been getting way more reviews because of it. So thanks. Second, I'd like to thank all those people who reviewed my story and tried to help make it better. Except for that person who corrected my Spanish. I don't speak Spanish, I just got it like that from google translate, thanks for the help, but I really don't care. :3.. But thanks for saying nice things about my story. I plan to make many many chapters and I appreciate all the support!**

**~Sullen Flower**

**Julie**

Milton, Eddie, and Jerry and I sat in the spacious living room. The sunset's oranges, pinks, and yellows shone through the sliding glass doors that took up the whole wall to the left of where we were sitting.

"I'm really worried! Where could they be?" I was getting antsy. Jack and Kim just left at dinner and hadn't come back yet, and we had no idea where they were.

"Sweet pea, calm down, they're fine. They'll be back!"

"I know. But where could they be?"

Jerry started to talk with his mouth full. "Maybe they're makin' out in a closet." Eddie and Jerry chuckled. I saw Milton trying to hold back a smile… And I have to admit, I tried to hold back one myself too.

"Stop it guys! This is serious!"

"Seriously Julie, at worst, they went out for a long walk on the beach while watching the sunset.", Jerry said dramatically.

"Okay fine, maybe I'm just being neurotic."

"Did somebody say chimi-changa?" Jerry said with his head popping up like a puppy.

Milton just looked at him for a minute. "So how bout them Dodgers?" He said looking all around us.

* * *

**Jack**

"JACK!"

I heard my name being called in the distance but I couldn't place who it was or where it was coming from. I smelt strawberries. I love that smell. It was amazing, and It was the only thing tying me to reality. I felt a slap in the face. A real one. My face stung. I opened my eyes and saw Kim's face standing over me.

"He's awake."

I heard another voice. I couldn't place this one. "Oh good."

"Jack? Are you okay?"

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, I'm fine. What happened?"

"You fainted."

"Wait. Why did I faint? Aren't we in the basement?"

Kim's face looked guilty, and she was avoiding my eyes. "You…. Saw something."

"What did I s-"

Someone stepped out from the shadows and into my field of vision. This is someone I knew. This is someone I never expected to see. Ever.

* * *

**Julie**

"Okay I have the right to be worried now right?" I asked Milton.

"Yeah, lovey dove, I think so."

"Where have they been? It's been like an hour." Eddie said with surprising nervousness.

"See! We could've been looking for them this whole time! But noooo. No one every listens to Julie!" I said with anger welling up inside me.

"Bunny, I've never seen you like this. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that, their our friends and if their in trouble, we need to help them."

"You're right Julie. We should probably start looking for them." Jerry said with sincerity.

Eddie shrugged. "So, where do we look first?"

* * *

**Kim**

Jack looked bewildered. "Grandpa? What the HELL are you doing alive!"

Mr. Anderson looked at Jack with tired and weary eyes. "Jack, it's a long, long story."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?"

"Now, Jack, don't raise your voice at your Grandfather!"

"WHY HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING?"

Jack was really, really mad. I've never seen him like this. I've seen him mad, sure. But not this mad. No ever.

"Jack. Stop. He can explain." I put my hand on Jack's shoulder. "Let him." Jack miraculously calmed down.

"Okay. What have you got to say?" Jack said with irritation in his voice.

Mr. Anderson relayed the whole story, again after he'd just told it to me.

"It was three years ago. I was in a restaurant, and I ran into an old friend. We did karate together when we were younger, about twenty or so, and he had also been one of the people to teach Bobby with me, and there was one other person, but that's a story for another day. Anywho, he told me he had seen one of our old rivals doing some shady business, for someone, who to this day, do not know the name of. Anyway, we decided to check it out. We followed our old rival, and he went to an old abandoned warehouse. When we got there, there was a whole ninja operation inside. They wanted to wipe out any kind of creative karate. They called themselves the Equal Warriors. Now this may sound like a good thing to some people, maintaining the original culture, blah, blah, blah. But these people, Jack. These people are crazy. They are obsessed with Chinese culture, and will not let anything tarnish it. And me, making up all my own moves, and teaching them to Bobby, and him broadcasting them all over the world, angered them. My old friend and I snuck in with ninja costumes and saw what was going on. It turns out that their main goal, is to assassinate me and my friend. As it turns out, I have created the most karate moves in the whole world. So we tried to get out of there. We were ambushed, and we almost lost our lives. But we got out of there, and I got the chance to keep my family safe. I faked my own death."

"But, but why Grandpa? You could've called the police, or come to stay with us or something."

"Jack, you don't understand, this isn't some little boy band in a garage in Hawaii. This is worldwide. And they have people in the police force. The Equals will stop at nothing to get what they want. This is bigger than you know."

Jack was rubbing his eyes. "But- but you could've at least told me. I thought we were closer than that."

"We were! But I didn't want anything to happen to you! It would kill me. My old friend, he's now my partner, and because he got reckless once, they took his wife away. They didn't kill her, but their using her as bait. He now knows that he'll endanger her more by going after her. We have been working secretly to fight the Equal Warriors and take them down ever since then. Reginald brings me food three times a day and I have my own bathroom down here, so I'm set."

"I'm helping you." Jack said with determination.

"Uh, no. You are not getting involved with this Jack. This is my battle. I can fight it myself."

"Apparently not if you've been sitting in a dirty old basement for the past three years. And I'm already in it! Don't you tell me I'm not now."

Mr. Anderson sighed. Fine. You can help with the inner works, but you **cannot **be involved in the fighting parts. Do you hear me?"

"Yes."

I spoke up. "Wait, but Mister Anderson, if the Equal Warriors are so good, then how haven't they found you yet?"

"Ah. Reginald and I have been placing fake leads all over the world. So they haven't been able to find me yet."

"But they didn't even think to check your own house?" Jack chimed in.

"Oh no, they have, but I have a special tunnel at the bottom of the house where they would never find me. Oh, and Kim, please do call me Jim. Mister Anderson was my father."

"Okay Mis- Jim.", I corrected myself.

"Oh kids, don't tell anyone about me or anything you've heard down here alright?"

Jack hesitated. "Okay, but you're the one who always said keep nothing from your sensei." At that I said my goodbye to Jim. I was walking up the stairs, but I could still hear them talking, not that I was ease dropping, there were a lot of steps...

"I'm glad that we can see each other again, Jack."

"Me too, but don't ever keep things from me again."

"Don't worry I won't." I heard Jack starting to walk away when Jim started to talk again. "And, Jack, keep hold of that Kim Crawford. I like her."

I heard Jack stuttering and I could feel myself blushing too.

"Oh, Grandpa, we're not- we aren't-"

"Save it, child. I know when there's something going on."

"Psh! What? Kim doesn't like me! What? She's my best friend. You're crazy Grandpa. I gotta go."

I heard Jack walking over to the stairs, and I ran up them quickly. I knew when Jack was lying, and that didn't sound like him when he tells the truth. Hmmmm.

"Kim? You still going up the stairs?" He yelled up to me.

"Yeah, I'm at the door now."

"Okay. I'm coming up."

I opened the door and there was much light. I looked at a window and I could see a bunch of stars spanning out across the sky.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?" He said coming through the door.

"Oh my god, we gotta go out there. The stars are so pretty."

I heard Jack say something under his breath but I couldn't understand it.

"Sure let's go. Should be fun."

We walked out of the house through one of the back doors. We walked over to a patch of sand and sat down and just looked at the stars.

"Hey Jack, are you still mad at your Grandpa?"

"No, I guess not. It was to protect me after all."

"Yeah" I sighed.

"What? It's like you've been doing nothing but sighing this whole trip." Jack said with a slight smile.

"It's nothing. Really, this place is extraordinary. Thanks for bringing m-, **us **here." Jack seemed not to notice my almost- mistake.

"You're welcome. I thought the last time I was at one of my favorite places, I might as well spend it with my best friends."

"What's your **favorite** place in the whole world, Jack?"

"Uhhh, I don't know. I guess…" He had the same tone of voice that Steve Newman had when he called me pretty in his voice mail. That he was debating whether to say it or not.

He continued, " I guess my favorite place is wherever as long as I'm with y-"

"OH MY GOODNESS! THERE THEY ARE!" I heard Julie's voice ringing through the air. I turned to see her and the guys running toward Jack and I. Next thing I knew, Julie was smashed into me.

"Kim! We thought you guys were dead!"

"Julie, we've only been gone for like two hours, what could have happened?" Julie pulled out her phone and showed me the time. It read twelve. We were gone for six hours.

"What? That has to be wrong!" I exclaimed.

"No, Kim, it's not. Where have you been?"

Jerry interrupted before I could answer. "What did I tell you guys? Sitting out on the beach watching the sky." He turned to us. "You guys haven't been making out in any closets have you? Because if that's the case, I should be a psychic. WHOOO! Psychic Jerry."

Jack and I looked at each other with our mouths wide open. We didn't know what to say.

Julie just huffed. "Have you guys been out here for six hours?" Jack and I looked at each other. I answered first. "Yup. You caught us."

Julie sighed. "Come on guys. It's freezing lets go inside." Julie held out her hand to me, and I took it. She pulled me up and then pushed me ahead of her.

I mouth to Jack, "Sorry, didn't have any other explanations."

He just shrugged. He mouthed back, "It's cool."

When we were in the house, Jack and I lagged behind. Everyone else went upstairs. Julie did the "keeping her eye on me" sign before she went up.

I turned to Jack. "She seems to be getting more like us every day." I laughed.

He half chuckled- half talked, " I know, we might be ruining her life."

We started hysterically laughing. Right then I saw Reginald in my peripheral vision.

"So Mister Anderson, you've found **Master** Anderson."

"Yes in fact, I have." Jack said dominantly.

"And Reginald, I respect you greatly, for helping my Grandfather. Thank you."

Reginald looked utterly surprised. I figured that Reginald and Jack had a couple "spats" when Jack was a kid. She could picture Jack riding his skateboard right into Reginald, and she chuckled.

"I-Ehem. Thank you Jack, but there is no thanks needed. Um. You should probably go up to sleep now though." She had never seen Reginald stutter like that.

"Alright, Reginald. Good night."

"Good night, Reginald", I said.

"Good night." He replied, gaining his control again.

Jack and I got up to the top of the stairs.

"Good night , Jack. "

"Night, Kim. "

I turned to walk away, but he said, "Hey Kim?"

I turned around. "Yeah?" I think I said that a little too eagerly.

"What scent of shampoo do you use?"

"Strawberry…. Why?" I saw his eyes widen, and he looked nervous.

"Uhhh, no reason, just asking, I use vanilla." He was laughing nervously. "I'm doing a survey? Never mind. Night."

"Uhh? Good night?"

* * *

I went off to my room.

As I lied in my bed, I was getting images from the whole day. **A lot** had happened. I was half asleep when I came to the part where I first saw the stars and I said they were really pretty, and Jack said something I didn't hear. But then, I remembered. Like a bullet. I remember. He said "Not as pretty as you."

I shot up in bed. Julie shot up too, hearing me. "Kim what's wrong?"

"Julie, I have a big problem. I think I love my best friend."

* * *

**Okay i tried to make this really long, so your welcome.**


	5. Bikini?

**Hello Everyone! Gemstone278 (who writes a really good kickin' it story called Wer're Going to China Again?) and I are face-timing right now and I have been up her ass about updating, so if you read her story, Im the reason she's been updating recently. I plan on making this chapter medium if not long, because I want to give it to you guys soon, because we all know what Kim just realized! And if you see a change in Julie, good, because that's the point. I want her to be more like The Wasabi gang. Anyway, here is chapter 5, halfway to 10!**

_As I lied in my bed, I was getting images from the whole day. A lot had happened. I was half asleep when I came to the part where I first saw the stars and I said they were really pretty, and Jack said something I didn't hear. But then, I remembered. Like a bullet. I remember. He said "Not as pretty as you."_

_I shot up in bed. Julie shot up too, hearing me. "Kim what's wrong?"_

_"Julie, I have a big problem. I think I love my best friend."_

**Kim**

Julie looked bewildered. "What? You're in love with me?"

"No! With Jack, stupid!"

"Ohhh. Well, I already knew that." I just looked at her for a few seconds.

"What?" I said with anger.

"Oh yeah, you and Jack are always in each other's personal space, and you don't seem to mind by the way. And you are always laughing at each other's lame jokes, and you guys are always making googley eyes at each other an-"

"Okay! That's enough." I sighed. "But I don't know if he likes me though."

"Kim are you serious? He likes you so much that it blinds us sometimes."

"Us?"

Julie looked uncomfortable. "Yes, Milton, Eddie, Jerry and I, we all know you like each other."

"Oh."

"Well at least you've finally come to terms with it." Julie said.

"Yeah I guess."

"So you really love him? That's a big word, Kimmy."

I was so overcome with my new love for Jack, that I didn't even care about her calling me Kimmy.

I smiled. "Yeah. Yeah I do. I love Jack Anderson! I'll scream it to the world!"

"Shh quiet, Kim, he might hear you!"

"Oh yeah." We laughed silently.

"Well Juliett, we should go to bed now so you can look all pretty for your Romeo tomorrow!"

"Night Julie."

"Goodnight Kim."

I woke up to see Julie's smiling face standing over me.

"Morning Kim! Only two days til' Christmas!"

"Oh" I rubbed my eyes. "yeah."

"Hey breakfast is being made! Jack is cooking eggs, bacon and pancakes." It took me a minute to register what she was saying.

"Oh no!" I ran down the stairs as quickly as I could and half-slid into the kitchen.

"Hey good mor-" I pushed Jack away from the stove before he could finish. Just as I thought. The pancakes were almost burnt.

Julie came running down the stairs. "Kim what's wrong?" She said out of breath.

I pointed to Jack (who was on the floor) while I was talking, "Jack is the worst cook on earth. Your breakfast was nearly burnt."

Jack stood up. "Hey! I'm not that bad!"

"Jack, you're a pretty horrible cook." I looked around. "Hey where's Reginald?"

"Oh he went to the Mainland to get some groceries and stuff." Jack said while stuffing a mini-pancake in his mouth. He immediately stuck his tongue out and spit out the pancake in a napkin. "Your right, I'm a horrible cook."

I smiled at him and nodded my head. Julie slowly ducked out of the room. Jack looked at her confusingly.

"Where are you going Julie? Breakfast is almost ready."

"Uhhhh. I heard Milton calling me. Coming Milton!" She ran out of the room quickly.

Jack shrugged. "I didn't hear Milton."

I just shrugged back.

"So that's pretty weird about the Equal Warriors and stuff." I said just making conversation.

"Yeah I know. I had an idea, but it's pretty crazy."

"What is it?"

"I think we should stake out that warehouse."

"What? Jack are you crazy? Do you have a death wish or something?"

"No, but they're not gonna find us. You and I are masters of stealth. "

"I don't know Jack, this sounds like a bad idea. And how would we even find the warehouse?"

"I have my ways."

He grabbed my hands. Ohhhhh God.

"Come on, Kim, this might be a way to help my Grandpa be able to go outside again. And this could save a lot of people's lives. Come on. For me?"

I really couldn't resist his puppy dog eyes. "Ugh! Fine! But not today, I need time to prepare."

"Oh Kim, you're the best." He gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. He ran out of the room after that. I touched my cheek with my fingers as if I could still touch and hold the kiss. Jack just kissed me.

"Holy s-" I was interrupted by Julie.

"Hey, Kim." She noticed my state. "What's up with you? You look like you just won a million dollars, and someone punched you in the stomach at the same time."

"Oh, nothing Julie. Nothing at all.", I sing-songed.

"Mmhmm." Julie looked unconvinced. "Whatever, I'm just gonna grab a muffin."

"Mkay." I couldn't stop smiling.

"Calm down, Kim you're going to get a aneurism or something." Julie left the room and went into the dining room to sit with the guys. I shut the kitchen door and took out my phone. I looked through the music and found what I was looking for. "Ah." It read:

**MY JAM**

I pressed the play button and started dancing in the kitchen all around in my usual fashion. I spun around towards the door and saw everyone standing in the doorway, watching me.

"Oh… Hey you guys. These muffins just, like, made my life!" I picked up a muffin and stuffed it in my mouth. Rudy walked toward me. "Hey, Kim, would you like to lay down? You guys were out pretty late last night."

"Rudy, I'm not delusional."

"The first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem, you know."

"Stop Rudy, I'm fine."

"Just checkin' Kimmy." I gave him the angriest look I could muster, in light of the recent events.

"Okay, she's still the same Kim." said a very frightened looking Rudy.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I gave him one of my "GRRRR" looks and he ducked out of the kitchen quickly.

Rudy was taking a nap so all of us were watching T.V. in the living room.

"Guyyys. I'm sooo bored", whined Jerry.

Jack answered. "Well what do you want to do, Jerry?" There was a trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't knowwww."

"Well, why don't we go in the ocean?" I chimed in.

"But it's nearly sundown." Milton intervened.

"So? It's not like we have any rules here." Jack said.

"That sounds so fun," Julie said.

Jerry and Eddie nodded in agreement.

"Oh alright! I guess I'll be a bad mama-jama and not wear my sunscreen shirt!"

Jack stood up and clapped his hands together. "Okay, everyone, go change." Everyone was too lazy and comfortable to move. "Vamoose!" We all shot up at Jack's phrase to get us moving. His next tactic was ice cold water. Jerry had learned that the hard way.

Julie and I went up the steps to our room. I walked through the door and went to my suitcase. I had brought a one-piece and a bikini. Hmmm. Julie walked over. "You're not wearing that hideous one-piece are you?"

"Well I was thinking about it. Why? What's wrong with it?"

"It's a little…. Fifth grade?"

"Wait? Shouldn't I be telling you this?"

"I know Jack probably likes you for who you are and stuff, but you should want to flaunt what you have girl!" Julie said as she was walking into the bathroom to change.

Well, I guess I should wear the bikini. I don't know. We'll see.

I walked down the stairs with Julie. As we were coming down, Jack's mouth practically hit the floor. Milton's too, when he looked at Julie. Yeah, Julie and I had decided to wear the bikinis. I walked past Jack and Julie went up to Milton. "Come on, guys." I said enthusiastically. Jack and Milton were trying to comprehend the words that were swarming in their heads. Jerry and Eddie walked in and did pretty much the same thing. Milton righted himself and took Julie's arm very formally. "Sorry guys, but this little lady is off the market."

We walked to the beach and set down some towels.

We all swam in the ocean for a bit and Jack and I sat on the towels.

"Soooo." Jack said trying to make conversation. "Julie told me that you like someone at school."

I was confused for a minute. Damn Julie! I remember Julie talking about this,

"_Kim I have a good idea! We could tell Jack you like someone else and then he'll want you even more!"_

"_Julie that's stupid, I'm not doing that."_

"_Mhmmmm. We'll see."_

"That's not true. She's just saying stupid things."

"Why is it stupid?"

I had nothing to say. I was trapped. I could either say that I like someone else in a different school, (which is really cliché) or I could tell him I like him. "Oh, because…. Because everyone in our school is ugly?"

"Do you really think that?" Jack said with a little bit of hurt on his face.

I sighed. "No."

"Kim, I've been meaning to tell you something…."

Julie came running over. "Hey, Kim, your boyfriend called my phone before. He's looking for you." She flashed me a wink that Jack didn't see.

"You have a boyfriend?" Jack said with ten times the hurt on his face.

"No, no of course not. She's just messing around."

"Is it Steve Newman?"

"Jack, no. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Hey, Kim. It's okay, I have a girlfriend." He said nonchalantly.

I felt my heart crack. "Wh-who is it?"

"Ummm….…Donna Tobin. Yeah. She's my girlfriend."

"Oh, that's cool. Yeah Steve called me yesterday, and we just started you know, going out."

"Oh, that's so weird! Donna and I started going out yesterday."

"Oh, well I better go call Steve and say goodnight, you know how it is."

"Yeah. Uh goodnight, Kim. Tell Steve I said hi."

"I'll do that."

I dug my fingers into Julie's arm and dragged her into the house.

"What the hell, Julie?" I said angrily.

"What? What did I do?"

"You told Jack I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, did that help?"

"No! It did the opposite of helping. Now he thinks I'm not interested and now he'll still be with stupid Donna Tobin. "

"Kim. Come on. Do you really think Jack is dating Donna Tobin?"

"Well, yeah. He told me so."

"He probably didn't wanna look like he liked you so he said he had a girlfriend to level the playing field."

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I would have heard. Milton and I tell each other everything. We have no secrets. Jack tells him and he tells me." Julie gave me a smile.

"Wait. So does that mean , you tell Milton everything I tell you?" I said with my anger rising and rising.

"You know what? I really have to pee! Bye Kim, Goodnight!"

Ugh, what am I going to do with that girl?

I heard footsteps in the hallway. Then I heard Jack's overly loud voice, "Goodnight, Donna! You too!"

And then I heard a door shut. When I went to bed, all I could think about how god damn awkward it'll be tomorrow when we go to the warehouse.

**Ahhhh! Chapter Five done! Don't worry this was a little bit of a filler chapter, but the next one will be very action-y.**

**Don't forget to review! It makes me happy.**


	6. Bright Sky

**OH MY GOSH! I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time! Geez it's been almost a month! *awkward silence*…. Anywho, I do have an excuse! My computer was broken for a while and then I went to various sleep away camps and stuff, and it was a whole big thing. I'm so sorry! Anyway I'm going to update a lot more now, so it's all good. And I'll try to make this chapter very long!**

* * *

**Kim**

"Kim. Kiiiiim! Kim!" I heard someone who was attempting to be quiet say to me while I was half asleep.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I opened them to find Jack standing next to my bed.

"Jack? What time is it?" I noticed he was avoiding eye contact with me.

"Its five in the morning."

"Well, why are you waking me up?"

"We're going to the warehouse remember?"

"Oh yeah. Okay, just give me a couple minutes and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay." He walked out of the room and I heard Jack walking in the hall. I got up and got dressed and ready, very quietly, so I wouldn't wake Julie up. I walked downstairs, and I waited by the door as I looped my shoulder bag over my head until it rested on my hip.

"Jack?" I said silently. Jack walked to me from the kitchen.

"Okay we can go now." He said.

"Okay, but how are we getting there?"

"I called a taxi for us."

"Oh okay. Hey do you mind if we go to the mainland to shop, because I still need to get people presents and stuff." I said.

"Wow, Kimberly Crawford, you didn't get presents yet? It's Christmas Eve you know."

"I know, but with the news of coming here and stuff, I just… forgot, I guess." I laughed a little, and to my surprise Jack laughed a little too. I thought he was still mad about last night, but maybe he's not as mad as I thought.

"Sure, we can do that. Come on the taxi will probably be here soon." We walked out of the house and waited for the taxi.

When the taxi came I went to the back seat of the car and Jack went to the driver to give him the address and money. Jack came back around to the back and sat with me.

"Hello, I'm Enakai, and I'll be your driver. We will probably get to your destination at about six thirty." Enakai was (from what I could see from the back seat) was around forty and he looked like a Hawaiian, to be general about it. He had a very strong Hawaiian accent and was very kind looking.

"Cool, thanks. I'm Jack and this is Kim." Jack said to Enakai.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." I said.

"You too." Enakai said.

"Hey Enakai?" I asked.

"Yes, miss?"

"Your name is really cool, what does it mean?"

"It means Glowing Sea. I was named after my father, who's father before him was named by the same name."

"Wow that's so cool! Do you have any kids?"

"Yes, I have a girl who's name is Alohilani, which means bright sky."

"Oh wow! That's so pretty!"

"Come to think of it, you kids are around fourteen, right?" Enakai said. Jack and I nodded.

"Oh so is my Alohilani!"

"Wow! I bet she's nice, you are the nicest person I've met so far!"

"Oh thank you. That's very nice of you too say, Kim.

The rest of the way was just small talk about the weather and other things of that nature. Then we pulled up to what looked like a diner.

"What are we doing here?" I asked confused.

"Well we didn't eat, so we're going to eat here first."

"Okay, good idea." I said in response.

"Okay so I'll pick you up here at two o'clock, right?" Enakai asked. Jack nodded in response. "Alright, bye then you two."

"Bye Enakai." I said as he drove off.

Jack and I walked inside the diner and took a seat in a booth. A nice-looking pudgy woman came up to us.

"Hello, my name Huaka, I your server. You know what you'd like to order?" She too had a heavy Hawaiian accent, and her English was pretty bad.

I looked at Jack and he nodded. Jack spoke first. "Um can I have a stack of pancakes and some orange juice please?"

She nodded. "And you?"

"I'll have the same."

"Coming up. Pancakes for cute little couple!" She said enthusiastically, while poking our noses with her pointer fingers.

Jack and I tried to object but she walked away too fast.

I laughed awkwardly. "That was funny, huh?"

Jack did the same, "Yeah I know, me and you? Ha-ha-ha."

Huaka came back very soon with one plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice with two straws. She placed them in the middle of the table a little closer to me.

"Enjoy, you too." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"Um, is mine coming soon?" Jack asked confused.

"It right there." She said pointing to the plate of pancakes, still smiling.

"Oh, we wanted separate breakfasts." I said as nicely as I could.

"Oh, I so sorry! I thought since you a couple you want to share! Apologies!"

"It's okay, Huaka, just can we have another order?" I asked nicely.

"Yes, yes! It coming!" She ran off to the direction of the kitchen.

I pushed the pancake stack and orange juice towards Jack. "You can have these." I said with a smile.

He smiled back . "No, no. You can have em'."

"You sure?"

"Yeah totally."

"Thanks."

"So, how's Steve?" Oh what do I say? Should I tell him the truth? Maybe Julie's right, this could help? Or maybe he won't think I'm interested in him. I should probably tell him the truth. Yeah. I'm telling him I'm not with Steve Newman and that I like him. Yeah.

"He's good." Ah! You little chicken shit! Wow, I'm actually insulting myself. Why didn't I tell him the truth? "How's Donna?"

"Oh, she's good." It was pretty awkward for a while, until Huaka came with Jack's breakfast.

"Here go. So sorry for misunderstanding." Huaka said apologetically.

"No really, it's okay." Jack said nicely. Huaka walked away towards the kitchen with a smile.

"So, Jack, what's the plan?"

Jack finished the food he was chewing and then spoke. "Well the warehouse is walking distance from here, so we're gonna walk there, get some info and try to see what we can do."

"You have _no_ plan do you?" I said with doubt in my voice.

"Psh! Kim! Have more faith in me!" Jack used the voice that he used when he was lying. The voice when he was trying to make people think everything was under control…. When it wasn't.

"Fine, but if we get hurt or in trouble, I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Alright, Kimmy, don't have a fit." Jack said jokingly.

I gave him a death glare and threw a piece of bacon at him. He caught it in his hand and threw it up in the air, and then caught it in his mouth.

Huaka came over and put the check on the table and then walked away with a smile.

I took my wallet out of my bag. "How much?"

Jack waved a hand at me. "Don't worry, I got it."

"You sure?"

"Totally."

"What a gentleman, thank you."

"Much obliged, ma lady." We were bantering a little while longer until Huaka came and collected the check.

"Again I so sorry. But no blame me, it would be easy to confuse you as couple. You look good together." Huaka said smiling.

I saw Jack blushing. A lot. I could feel myself getting a little red too. "Thanks." Jack and I said in unison. HOLY CRAP! We both just said thanks. To looking like a couple. I looked at Jack and he was looking at me too. He was two times as red as before and I felt myself getting really, really red. Especially my ears. They felt like they were going to burn off.

"See, you see?" Huaka started pointing at us alternating between me and him. "Look at blushes, it so cute."

Jack started talking, thank god. "Uh it was really nice to meet you Huaka, but we have to go now, bye!" Jack grabbed my hand and we gunned it out of the restaurant. When we were outside I saw that his face was still very red.

"Well, okay. We have to go down this road and then take a left, and then cut through the woods to get to the warehouse, according to my sources."

"Again, who is this source?"

"Hush, Kim. Don't ask questions."

"Alright, Jack. Seriously though, I will kick your ass if something bad happens!"

"You have my permission. But nothing is going to happen. We're fine."

"If you say so."

"Alright, let's go."

We walked down the right path and through the woods until I saw the warehouse. "Hey, Jack, look! There it is!"

"Alright try to be really quiet. There's a window right over there." He pointed to a small window with bushes around it. He grabbed my hand. "Come on." Jack said as he dragged me through the woods. We got to the window shrouded in bushes. There was a lot of cover so there wasn't a big chance of the Equals seeing us. Jack and I sat down and stared in the window. Jack walked over through the bush. "Hey I'll be back in two seconds." What I saw was breath-taking. In a bad way. There were ninjas everywhere. All in black suits, and all either fighting with deadly moves or standing around like a bum. But most were fighting. There were posters and signs everywhere about the Equals and what they were doing.

"Jack, this is unreal." There was no answer. "Jack?" I turned around and saw a ninja dragging Jack by his shirt into the woods. He was out cold.

* * *

**Julie**

"Okay, so they left a note, but that doesn't mean they're not in trouble!" I cried to Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy.

"My sweet flower, your flying off the handle! They're fine." Milton said reassuringly.

"Yeah seriously Julie, they're fine. They said they were going to the mainland and they were gonna be back at eight. Stop worrying so much." Rudy said.

"Okay, okay. Bu-".

" Julie stop worrying so much about them." Rudy said nicely.

"Alright. You know what? I bet they're day is being filled with romance!" I said hopefully.

* * *

**Kim**

"Jack!"

What the hell? This ninja wasn't even acknowledging me. I…uh…. Guess I didn't choose the best decision when it came to going after them.

"Hey, you! Get back here!"

I looked around in the woods and couldn't find them anywhere. I started walking for ten minutes when I saw a black blob and Jack's shoe sticking out of a bush. Jack! I ran towards them and saw Jack tied up with his mouth gagged and his eyes wild looking at me. He was tilting his head to the right, from where I came from. Was he telling me to run? Then I felt something hit the back of my head, and it all went black.

When I woke up I was in a different bush next to Jack. I was gagged too. It was _really _uncomfortable. I had a huge head ache and Jack was giving me the death glare.

We saw the ninja come into view from behind the bush. "I'm going to take out your gags now, and you are _not_ to scream. If you do, I will knock you out again, and re-gag you. So I advise you to keep quiet and answer my questions accordingly." It was a woman's voice. She had a Hawaiian accent, but not as strong as the other Hawaiian natives we've met so far, Hm, a girl ninja. She took our gags out and Jack immediately looked at me. "Why didn't you run!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that's what you meant. And you needed help so-"

"Shut up! It's time for you to answer my questions!", The ninja yelled at us.

"Who are you?" Jack said in a disgusted voice.

"That's not for me to answer! You are _my _captives. I'm asking the questions here. Not you! Now, first who are you and what were you doing at the warehouse."

I looked at Jack and he nodded. "My name is Jack Anderson and this is Kim Crawford."

"Now what were you doing spying on the Equal Warriors?"

Jack spoke up again. "That's none of your business. Are you an Equal Warrior?"

"Hell, no! I'm one of the people who work against those bastards!"

Jack's face lit up. "Really?" He said happily.

"Yes. Now what were you doing spying on them?"

"I'm Jim Anderson's grandson! Do you know him?"

"Yes, ye-. Oh my god." Her voice now sounded much younger than she did before. She moved towards Jack and I and untied us.

"So you know my grandfather?"

"Yes, I do, he's the head of our organization."

"Really? Wow."

"I'd like to apologize for being so rough with you two. And for hitting you over the head, Kim."

"It's okay, it's nice to see an ally."

"I'd like to introduce myself formally. My name is Alohilani Kealoha."

"Kim Crawford." I said shaking her hand.

"Jack Anderson." Jack said doing the same. Alohilani took off her mask and it revealed a young girl. About our age. She had a tan complexion that you saw on most Hawaiian natives. She was about as tall as me, maybe a little taller, and her hair was long and black. I had to admit, she was pretty. I hope Jack doesn't think she's pretty. Hey, wait a second.

"Hey is your dad named Enakai?"

Alohilani had a confused look on her face. "Yes." She said slowly. I gave Jack a look. "How did you know that?"

"He was our cab driver!" I said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. Is he involved with your organization?"

"Well, it's complicated and it's a really long story. I'll have to explain later. But give me your phone numbers, and I'll be in touch with you soon, okay?"

Jack and I nodded, and we gave her our numbers. With that said, she ran off and left us alone in the woods.

Jack and I decided to walk to the square from the woods, and made it there at around eleven o'clock. There were various shops that would be perfect to shop in for unique presents for everyone. I pointed to a little shop. "Hey, Jack, can we go in there first?"

"Sure, looks good." We started to walk towards the store.

"Do you have anything to buy, Jack?"

"Nope, all my presents are bought. Unlike you." He said while laughing.

"No way, Jack Anderson is prepared for Christmas, and I'm not? What has the world come to?" I said while Jack and I laughed.

The whole day was really productive. I got all my shopping done, and by the time we finished, it was one forty- five. Jack and I waited outside the diner on a bench.

"Hey!" I said as I remembered something.

"What?"

"I have to kick your ass!"

"Why?"

"Because we got into some trouble at the warehouse."

"Oh, about that… Kim, I'm really sorry for putting you in danger like that. Is your head okay?"

"Oh, Jack, yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Jack was about to say something when Enakai pulled up. "Hey, kids."

I walked up to Enakai and Jack sighed.

"Hey Enakai!"

"Did you kids have fun exploring the mainland?"

Jack answered. "Yeah it was really fun."

"Oh good." Jack and I entered the car and Enakai started driving. Jack and I had already decided not to say that we had met Alohilani. She said that her dad and the organization was complicated, so we thought it would be best not to say anything.

When we were back at the house, we came inside to find Julie ranting to Milton, Jerry and Eddie about something. Jack and I walked in. "Hey, guys." I said nicely.

Eddie jumped up with a thrilled look on his face. "See Julie! There they are!" Julie saw us and ran full force. She knocked us down to the ground and started yelling.

"Where have you been?"

"All you leave is a note saying 'going out be back soon'?"

"You said you'd be back soon, and it's a very long time away from soon little miss!"

Okay now she's obviously just talking to me.

"I'm sorry Julie, there was traffic!" I tried to say.

"Ohhhh, no! I don't wanna hear that!"

Jack spoke up. "Julie, don't be mad at Kim, it was all my fault. I made Kim go shopping with me because I didn't get all of your presents yet. I got em' now though." He took the bag from in between us and held it up. Aw, Jack took a Julie bullet for me. I'll thank him later.

"Oh! Kim! You're just a victim!" She gave Jack a dirty look then took my hand and dragged me off to our room. I gave Jack a grateful look and mouthed Thanks You before Julie dragged me all the way upstairs.

* * *

**Jack**

"Why is Julie always so paranoid about where Kim and I are?" I asked with confusion.

Milton answered. "Well, Kim is really the only girl friend Julie has. And if anything happened to Kim, or any of us for that matter, Julie would be devastated. She cares about us a lot guys."

I suddenly felt really bad for always thinking that Julie was kind of crazy. But in reality, she just cared about us a lot. I guess you can relate it to what I would do if someone hurt Kim. I'd flip out.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to start being a lot more of a friend to Julie."

"Really, Jack? That'd make my little lady so happy!"

"Well by the look she gave you just a few minutes ago, I don't think her vision of you is very good right now." Jerry said.

I chuckled. "Yeah I guess not."

**Oh my god! Done! This took me a while, and I tried really hard to get to 3000 words (which I did). Just saying all those Hawaiian names are real, and so are their meanings. See how hard I work for you guys!Oh and to those of you who like Psych (the show) i did the Enakai my father before him "thing" like mary from psych. just a little joke. And for those of you who like Legend of Korra, I took the Equal Warriors thing and the warehouse thiing from the show. Another little joke. Kudos to anyone who figured it out. So anywho next chapter is Christmas! Everyone excited? I know I am! And I think next chapter I think ill have a little truth or dare action. Huh? Huh? So tell me in a review if you like Alohilani, and what you'd like to see next chapter. Remember, reviews make me happy. And again, im sorry for the long time of no chapter, but please tell me what you like, and what you don't, and also tell me what you'd like to see. Thanks a bunch!**


	7. Corn Dogs!

**Hola Amigos! I am back, for another chapter. Just to get something straight, as to liking Kickin' it, lots of people think the only people who watch it are ten year olds, and such. Just saying, I am a fourteen year old girl, and I will like kickin' it if I think it is a quality show. I watch a lot of adult shows. Anyway, I am also an anime freak, and I just finished watching Death Note. Awh! I feel like freaking crying! L was my freaking favorite character. In every single thing I read or watch, my favorite character dies. Anyway, that's beside the point, anyway, I'm thinking about writing a Soul Eater fanfiction. Anyone who likes anime, please tell me in the reviews if you'd like to see that. And if you don't like anime, don't leave me reviews like "Oh no, don't! It'll take time away from this story!" Because that's just annoying. And another thing, some of you have been leaving me reviews, (which I lovvvvve) and it won't let me reply to you. This one person, they wrote this review, and it won't allow me to write her back. So I thought I'd write you back in this A/N. So to everyone who is not this person, this is what they wrote me. **

_I just wanted to say...I live in Hawaii, on the island Oahu and it's pretty insulting if you think that only Hawaiian people live there. I'm Japanese and I live in there. I just said that. Oh well. And we islanders don't uhhhhhhhhh tell people's races/nashanalities by their accents, we usually can just tell by how they look. HeheAlso. Are the WW (Wasabi Warriors) in Hawaii, Hawaii or Hawaii, Oahu? It would be better if they were at Oahu cuz we have so much here. Our malls are better, we have Diamond Head, Dole Plantation, an so many other things. The only thing the big island has is well an active volcano and Big Island Cookies. But I wouldn't do a volcano scene in this story cuz I think its kinda cliche. Just saying. Did I mention that Oahu has aulani? You know the Disney resort? It's also part of ko'olina hotel/resort. Haha my uncle works there. FYI: places in Oahu are kaneohe, mililani, pearl city (did I mention we have pearl harbor?) Honolulu, manoa, north shore I'm stumped now. P. S. My name in japaneese is retarded so I'm just going to say this, my want to be (haha wannabe) names are Keiko meaning blessed child or Irihi meaning sunset. Teehee! Ha! Nigahiga says that and he's also from Oahu! Bye now,Keiko/Irihi_

**Um, okay.**

**1). In this story, I've only introduced three people who are not the cast of Kickin' It. How do you know I wasn't going to introduce someone who wasn't of Hawaiian descent. I wouldn't have, but you never know.**

**2). If I put a person who was Japanese, or Italian, or any ethnicity that is not Hawaiian into this story, I think the readers would be a little confused. **

**3). I was confused because, first your insulted by me, and telling me that, then you start writing hehe, and haha and whatever. Didn't understand that, but you know. **

**4). Thanks for all the ideas, but I didn't understand 95% of them. First, your grammar was pretty bad, and second, I don't live in Hawaii, so I don't know what the things your talking about are.**

**5).The last thing was, I just find it kind of funny that your Japanese and your talking about Pearl Harbor. **

**Sorry to be mean if you thought I was, but you brought that upon yourself. I would have PM'd you, but apparently you reviewed as a guest or something. I just don't like people calling me racist like you pretty much did. **

**Anyway sorry for ma little outburst and for the long authors note everyone. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! ****J **

**Oh and I don't own Kickin' It. Wish I did though.**

* * *

**Kim**

I'm running. I can't stop running. It'll get me. No! I turned to look at a giant monster with a huge slimy body, long chicken like arms, and fat chubby legs that resembled an elephants. When I looked at it's face, it shocked me that, that face would be on a creature like this. It's face, was the face of.… Steve Newman!

"Love, me, Kim. Please love me!" The Steve monster said with a frown. He reached out his grotesque arm and just as his hand was about to touch my face, I woke up. I shot up in bed, sweating. Thank, god. Just a dream. I guess that's how my sub-conscious pictures Steve Newman. I checked the alarm clock on my bedside table. Three o'clock in the morning. Christmas morning. Well, I guess I'd better get up and walk around a little. There's no chance of me falling back asleep with that dream fresh in my head. I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to get a snack. I saw Jack sitting in a stool next to the island eating some cereal.

"Hey. Can't sleep?" I asked.

"Nope. You neither, I'm guessing."

"I… Had a bad dream." I said vaguely.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Uh… Sure. I don't think it has any meaning behind it or anything, but okay."

Jack pretended to push glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Your such a smart-ass." I said laughing.

"So, Kimberly. What is this dream you had?"

"Well. It started out with me eating in a café. You were with me, actually." I said realizing for the first time while relaying the beginning of the dream. He raised his eyebrows at this new development.

"Go, on."

"So then, the waitress came over and handed me a banana, and you a fish tank." I was about to say more, but Jack interrupted me.

"Was there a fish in the fish tank?"

I smiled. "That's seriously what your wondering?"

"Yes, it's an honest question, Kimberly."

"Don- never mind, anyway, no there was not a fish in it." Jack got a frown. "But there was colorful gravel?" I said trying to perk him up.

He sighed. "Not the same. Oh well. Continue."

"Okay? Anyway, we thanked her, and she walked away. Then a clown walked in and you flipped out. So then you ran out of the café, and the clown sat down next to me. His face turned out to be a mask, then his whole body grew," I explained to Jack what I the weird clown had looked like. "The café just faded away, and he started chasing me. Then I turned around and it had Steve Newman's face. It reached out to me, and was like 'Love me, Kim, Love me!" I realized that I had been staring into space and when I looked at Jack, he looked like he was holding his breath.

"Ja-?" Just as I was about to ask what was wrong he burst into hysterical laughter. "Jack! It's not funny!"

"Oh, Kim! It so is!" He said clutching his stomach. "Oh my god, I can't take it!" He said still laughing.

I punched him in the arm. "Sh! First, you're going to wake _everyone_ up, and second, it is not funny! Jack, please stop laughing." I said seriously.

He stopped laughing so hard and was down to a chuckle. "Okay. I'm done. I had a good laugh. I'm done now."

"Thanks. Why'd you think it's so funny anyways?"

"Well, cause he's your boyfriend. Your not supposed to be having dreams like that about him."

"About that, Jack. Steve…" Moment of truth, moment of truth! "…Is not my boyfriend." Yes, yes! I finally said it! Oh, this feels so good!

Jack looked confused. "But…Then why did Julie say that he was?"

"I don't know, I guess she was just being a smart ass."

"Oh. Well, for the record, I'm not dating Donna Tobin. I'm totally out of her league." Jack said the last part sarcastically.

"No-" I started to say, but then I realized that he would think I liked him. "No, your right, your totally out of her league." I said with obvious sarcasm. "So? Why'd you say you were dating her?"

Jack got bright red. "Well…" There was a long pause. Then he looked like he had thought of something. "Well, Julie and Milton are in a relationship, and I always hang out with you three, and then you got a boyfriend and I didn't wanna be left out, so I just said I had a girlfriend."

"Oh. I see. Well, now me and you are single again. Just like old times."

"Yeah. I missed those times."

"I think we should go to bed now. You now, because in four hours Julie is going to be sanding over me and telling me it's Christmas."

"Julie does that to you? Milton does that to me!"

"Haha! Really! Wow those two are too alike."

"Yeah, I know. But your right. Good night."

"Hey, Jack, I almost forgot. Thanks so much for helping me with Julie today. I appreciate it."

"No problem. I put the presents under the tree."

"Thanks. Hey, Jack? I was wondering something. Aren't you broke? How did you get presents for people?"

"Don't worry about that Kim."

"Okay? I guess I'll find out tomorrow."

"Yup. Good night, Kim."

"Night, Jack."

* * *

I woke up as there was sun shining through the window to my room. I checked the alarm clock next to me. It read ten o'clock. Hm. I wonder why Julie didn't wake me up. I went to the bathroom and freshened up. I walked downstairs and everyone was up except for Jerry. Not surprising. I walked in the living room to find Julie, Jack, and Milton sitting on the couch watching T.V. Eddie was near the Christmas tree, surveying the presents. And I heard Rudy in the kitchen being a backseat driver to Reginald's cooking. I walked further into the living room so that everyone (except Rudy and Reginald) could see me. "Hey, what's up, guys?"

"Hey, Kim." Milton said coolly.

"Heyo." Jack said.

"Hey Kim!" Julie said with a smile.

"Hey why didn't you guys wake me up? It's kinda late."

"Well Jack told me that you couldn't sleep last night, so we thought you should sleep."

I looked at Jack. "Thanks, guys."

Eddie stood up. "Can we wake up Jerry now?" Eddie pleaded.

Julie stood up. "Yeah, we can wake him up. We tried to wake him up before but, you know. Kim, will you do the honors?"

"Sure, I would enjoy that." We all walked up to Jerry and Eddie's room. I walked in first and I saw Jerry laying on his bed, very, messy- like. He was strewn across his bed, half the covers on, and half off. One of his legs was hanging off the side of the bed. I rolled my eyes. I went over to the bed and grabbed Jerry's ear. I pulled it straight in the air. "JERRY! IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP!" I screamed at him. He jumped up in shock. "Ouch! Kim that hurts! ¿Por qué haces esto a mí? Oh, ¿por qué? ¡Ay!"

"Come on, Jerry. It's Christmas! Don't you want your presents!" Jerry got up and started walking.

"Fine. For the presents." We all walked downstairs and gathered around the tree.

I spoke up first. "Milton, why don't you pick first. Milton nodded and picked up a random present. It happened to be mine. It was an odd shape, I could understand why he chose it. He picked it up and ripped the wrapping paper. "From, Kim." He finished ripping off the wrapping paper. "Oh!" He exclaimed with delight. "It's a Dr. Scholl's Limited Edition Foot Care Basket! Wowzers! Thanks, Kim!" He came over and gave me a big hug. "This is just what I wanted!"

"You're welcome! I knew you'd like it."

Jack spoke up. "Hey, Eddie. Why don't you go next."

"Sure! Oh I've been waiting for this!" Eddie said while rubbing his hands together. He walked over to the pile and pulled a present that had his name on it. "This ones from… Julie." She smiled. Eddie unwrapped the present and his face lit up when he saw what was inside. "Aw, Julie! A new whip! How'd you know mine was wearing out?"

Julie shrugged and smiled, "I have my ways."

"Thanks so much!" Eddie sat back down and examined his new whip.

"Your turn, Jerry." Eddie said, still staring at his whip.

"K." Jerry walked over to the shrinking pile of presents. He picked a rather big one. He unwrapped and gasped when he saw the words on the box that was underneath the reindeer wrapping paper.

I just realized that Julie had been taking pictures this whole time with her gross old camera. I looked over to what Jerry was holding, but I couldn't see. "What is it Jerry?" Jack asked.

"It's… it's… it's a Nathan's Corn Dog cooker!" He said with extreme happiness.

"A corn dog maker?" I asked confused.

"Not _just _a corn dog maker, Kim! It's a Nathan's Corny Corn Dog maker! I have been wanting this for so long! Thanks, buddy!" He said looking at Eddie. Oh that explains it. Of course Eddie would get Jerry a corn dog maker.

"Your welcome, Jerry." Eddie said with a smile. Jerry walked back to the couch hugging his corn dog maker. "Your up, Kim."

"Okay." I saw a medium sized pink box with a red ribbon with my name on it. That had to be from Julie. "Okay, this ones from Julie." I picked it up and unwrapped it. Inside was a really nice perfume. It was strawberry. I saw a little card in the corner of the box the perfume was in. I opened the card and saw Julie's handwriting in it. _A little birdy told me this is Jack's favorite scent. _Oh my god. Julie, seriously? Jack leaned in his seat towards me "What does the card say?"

I squealed a little. "Nothing! It's just a coupon. Thanks Julie." I walked over to her then gave her a hug. Then I slipped her the finger. She just giggled.

"Go ahead, Jack." Julie said nicely.

"Okay." Jack answered. Jack looked through the presents and found one he wanted. "This one is from… Kim." He said as he read the name. I'm so excited for him to see it!

When he unwrapped it and looked at it, I heard him immediately laugh. Good. He held up his present for everyone to see. "A book. Karate for Dummies." Everyone started laughing. "Uh, Jack." I said getting his attention. "It's a two part gift." I pointed to another present under the tree. He picked it up and opened it. It was a glow in the dark shirt that said _Kung Fu Lightning_, him and Jerry's favorite band. "Awh Kim! This is so awesome! Thanks!" I saw Jerry's sad face. He loves glow in the dark shirts. I went over to the tree and picked the present that I wanted. I took it over to Jerry and gave him his present. He opened it and he squealed when he saw it. It was a glow in the dark shirt that I had made to say, _WHOOOO!_.

"WHOOO! Thanks so much, Kim! This is so cool!"

"Yeah, thanks Kim. These are awesome. Hey, Jerry, open my present." Jack handed an envelope to Jerry. Jerry opened the envelope and started hysterically laughing when he saw it. The most I've ever seen him laugh, actually. He showed everyone what was in the envelope. It was a picture of Mister Squires, our school principal, with his pants down (him only in his underwear) on a skateboard, with a banana in his mouth. Everyone was laughing.

"Thank you so much, Jack. This is awesome!" Jerry said between laughs.

"Your welcome." Jack said, laughing as well.

"I don't even wanna _know_ the story behind this photo." I said laughing.

"Here, Julie. Open my present." Jack said. He handed her the present he picked up. She opened it and let out a whimper. She took it out. It was a photo album, and on the cover, was a picture of all of us. Aww. Jack made Julie a photo album! Jack gets the best presents for people. I wonder what he got me.

"Oh, Jack! Thank you so much! I love this so, so much." Julie got up and hugged Jack.

"Your welcome, Julie." Julie walked back to her seat and her and Milton started looking through the photo album.

"Here, Kim. Open mine now." Jack handed me a present. Ohh, I wonder what it is. I unwrapped it, to find my favorite movie. The Goonies. I couldn't help but laugh. I can't believe he remembered me telling him that. It's really dorky, but I still love it. It was a couple months ago, and it was just a casual conversation, and I said that I really couldn't find it anywhere. Wow.

"Thanks Jack. I can't believe you remembered."

"How could I forget?" I felt myself blushing. He started talking again. There's something else there, too. Behind the movie."

Confused, I looked behind the movie, and on a piece of paper, I saw a badly done drawing of Steve Newman from my dream, with a real picture of Steve pasted on it's face. Oh god! "You, dick!" I said laughing. We both started laughing. Everyone else was looking at us very confused.

We went through the rest of the presents and everyone got really nice, meaningful things. I got Reginald a scented candle, and he seemed to really appreciate it. The Christmas meal was really good too. Jack and I were walking and talking when we were about to cross all the way through the archway through the living room when Julie stepped in front of us. "STOP!" she yelled. Jack and I were alarmed. "Julie, what's wrong?" I yelled back. She put on a devious smirk and pointed right above us. Jack and I looked up and we were even more alarmed when we saw what was hanging above us.

* * *

Mistletoe. Julie, you are too diabolical.

"Yup, now you guys have to kiss. It's a rule." Jack rolled his eyes and took my hand and kissed it, then dropped it. "Satisfied?" He asked.

"Uh, no. It has to be on the mouth. For real. A _real_ kiss. Seriously it's a Christmas rule." By now, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry had come over to watch the development of this situation.

Julie continued. "I have this area blocked, the area behind you blocked, and all the rooms I have made sure, are locked. You have no way out." She was still wearing that smirk.

I spoke up. "Do we really have to Julie?"

"Oh, yes."

I looked at Jack. "Wanna just get it over with?"

"Yeah. She won't let us go anywhere if don't."

"Bu-" I was about to say something, suggesting we shouldn't, but before I knew what was happening, Jack leaned into me and gave me a quick peck on the lips. It felt like fireworks were going off. I know the kiss was probably two seconds tops, but it felt like a lifetime. When he backed away, we looked at Julie and she nodded. She was _still_ smiling. I gave her a look and Jack and I walked up the stairs. He stopped at my room to "drop" me off, and he started talking. "So, uh, sorry about that. But, you know, she's relentless."

"Oh, no, that's okay. I get it."

"So, uh. Good night."

"Good night."

I went into my room and looked at my presents again. I looked at the picture Jack drew me in the light, and I though I saw writing through it. I turned it around, and I saw what was written. It was Jack's handwriting, and it said,_ I'm pretty glad Steve was never your boyfriend. _

Woah. Does this means he like me?

I was just thinking about it more when Julie came running in. "Kim! There's something wrong with Jack! Come quick!"

* * *

**AWWWW SNAP! Yeah, I haven' left you guys in a cliffhanger in a while, so, old habits die hard I guess! I hope you liked this chapter, I know I did! Im sorry about no truth or dare, but I promise it'll be in the next chapter. And that kiss, huh? YEAH! YOUR WELCOME! Oh and a lot of you who read this also read my friend gemstone278's kickin it story, so she wanted me to tell you shes at a dancing thing, and shes been there a month and she feels REALLY bad about not updating. But shes coming back next week so she said she was gonna write a really long chapter when she gets back. Oh, don't you love my huge authors notes? Haha. See you soon! Don't forget to review! And again, tell me about the soul eater fanfiction! Oh and sorry if there are grammar errors. I didn't have time to spell check cause its late and im tired and I really don't have time. bye!**


	8. Who?

**Hello! What's up, what's up, what's up? Yeah so this is chapter eight! Woo-hoo! *****little dance* Anywho, I'd like to reply to a guest review I got. This is what it said…**

_**please please pleaseeee make kim and jack have sex. And make it SUPER discriptive ;)**_

**Um, no. I know a lot of people put "naughty" things in fanfics, but I'm not gonna do that. I don't mind about it, I don't care, but I don't wanna write one. You wanna read porn, go ahead, but your not gonna get it from this. This is T and will remain T. **

**And also, this story isn't just for Kick, so if you don't like that it actually has a plot, then don't read. **

**Wow, I'm being feisty today. Sorry! :)**

**Anyway, I just got a new computer (it's Mac!) and I had to wait to download Microsoft word, so don't be mad at me for not updating. Sorry! Left you guys guessing with a cliffhanger. :) **

**So lets get to the good stuff!**

* * *

**Kim**

"Kim. Kim?" I heard a faint voice off into the distance. Is this a dream? It sounds like… Julie. What's Julie doing in my sub-conscious? "Kim wake up." Oh maybe this isn't a dream. I opened my eyes and the light added with the white walls hurt my eyes. I saw Julie in the chair next to me, her hair messy and with circles under her eyes. I suppose I look like that too. Julie sighed. "Rudy is going to get food, what do you want?"

"Uh, just, whatever you're having." I said while yawning. Julie nodded. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. It was nine forty-five. I sighed. It was the night before this, Christmas day, that Jack collapsed and didn't wake up. I can still remember every single detail.

***Flashback***

_"Kim! There's something wrong with Jack! Come quick!" I ran down the stairs with Julie. I saw everybody huddled around something. Rudy was off to the side talking on the phone. Just seeing this made me have twice the scare I had before. This reminds me exactly of in the movies when there's someone dead in the street and there's a bunch of people surrounding them. I ran over and pushed aside Jerry and Milton. I saw Jack on the ground, unconscious. I turned to Milton. "What's wrong with him!" I shouted, misdirecting my worry into rage. _

"_We don't' know, but he's breathing, he'll be fine, Kim, calm down." I took a deep breath. Rudy walked over to us with a worried look on his face. _

"_I just called an ambulance, they said they'll be here in about two hours. I jumped up, surprised. _

"_An hour! But that's so long! What if Jack is seriously, seriously hurt!"_

"_Kim, there's nothing I can do! This place is in the middle of nowhere! He's probably dehydrated or something. Milton, help me move him to the couch."_

"_Right." Milton and Rudy picked up Jack and walked into the living room and set Jack down on the couch. He still looked lifeless. I sat on the coffee table and took one of Jack's hands in mine and just held it, hoping it would wake him up. _

_***Two Hours Later***_

_I still sat there next to Jack, still holding his hand. He still hadn't woken up. I was really, really worried now. I was just about to say something, again misdirecting my worry, that would lead to me hurting someone, but that's when I heard the sirens. _

***End of Flashback***

So here we are. A day later, still in this hospital waiting room. The doctor hasn't been giving us many updates on what's going on with Jack. We stayed here all night and we're all feeling the toll. It's hard to sleep in these chairs, and we can't go home, it's a long way away, and if something developed in Jack's condition, we wouldn't be able to get here fast enough. So, for about a day, we've been staying in this hospital room. We haven't gotten to see Jack yet, and I'm really nervous. I looked over at Jerry, Milton, and Eddie sitting in the waiting room chairs adjacent to mine. They all looked sad and were all really quiet. It's not just that Jack is in the hospital, it's that they don't know what's wrong. The doctor came to us this morning and told us that they don't really know what's wrong right now, and that he's still not awake. Even now, he's still not awake. For almost twenty-four hours, Jak has been unconscious. Rudy came back and handed everyone their dinner. He handed me mine.

"Thanks, Rudy."

"No, problem, Kim."

It seems as though I got a chicken sandwich, mashed potatoes, and peas. And also a chocolate pudding cup for dessert. I ate a couple bites of the chicken and mashed potatoes and just pushed around my peas.

"Are you not hungry?" I looked over next to me to see Julie looking at me with concerned eyes.

"Not really."

"I'm sure jack's gonna be fine. Don't sweat it." I just nodded and sighed. I was tired. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom, kay?" Julie nodded. I walked to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I looked at myself in the mirror. Yikes. I looked worse than Julie. My dark circles were two times worse, and my hair looked like it had just been in the mouth of a cow. I splashed water on my face. I sighed… again. I've been doing a lot of sighing haven't I? Stop it, Kim. Jack is going to be fine. Stop stressing so much. I walked out of the bathroom and sat back down next to Julie. I took out my phone and just started playing games until the doctor came out to the waiting room. "Party of Jack Anderson?" We all turned to the doctor. "You may come and see him now. He's not awake, but if you'd like to see him, you're free to." We all shot up out of our seats and ran to Jack's room. I opened the door quietly. I saw him lying there, with an IV in his arm and I squeaked. Julie came in behind me and did the same. He looked so… lifeless. Just like he had on the floor last night.

"He looks so lifeless." Julie voiced my thoughts.

All of us gathered around Jack and just looked at him for a little while. Then we all sat down in a couple chairs in the room. I sat in the chair closest to Jack's bed. Everyone else decided to go back out and I told them I'd stay here with Jack. Ten minutes later I thought I saw something move near Jack out of peripheral vision. I stood up and walked over to Jack and I saw his eyes flutter. Am I seeing things? I hope not!. He blinked. Okay, I really saw that, that really happened. He opened his eyes slowly and groaned, looking at me.

"Nurse!" I yelled. "Jack, your okay!" He looked at me confused, and replied,

"Who's Jack?"

* * *

**MMWAHAHAHAHA! another cliffhanger! sorry! dont worry though. Im updating tomorrow morning, i promise! its around 11:30 pm where i am, and i promise i will update in the morning. Get ready for some alohilani next chapter! Please review!**


	9. Cool Tree

**Hello, there! I'm not going to rant today or be feisty! I'm just gonna write. This is hopefully gonna be my shortest authors note ever! So anyway hope you last chapter, I know it was short, sorry. And I was really lazy with it too :3 But I did it in about a half hour, because I really wanted to give something to you guys. Anyway, I only got a couple reviews for last chapter, so if you could, if your reading this, please review! I'd love you for it! And just a little shout out to Livy G. and Leoh4ever, because you guys are always really, really nice in your reviews and I very much appreciate that. Livy G., my Nickname is Livy, and my last name starts with a G too! I thought that was cool! And Leoh4ever's stories are really good, so all my readers, please go and read them if you already haven't! Leoh4ever, I don't mean to sound superior or anything, you have more reviews than me hahaha! Okay well this authors note is not my shortest ever but at least I'm not being snotty! Haha! And just for confirmation, all of the gang is the age they are in the show. Just saying. Enjoy!**

**Kim**

I stared blankly at Jack, tears welling in my eyes. "Is this a joke?"

"No, who is Jack? And who are you? Where am I?"

"Jack, it's me, Kim! You don't remember? I said with the tears fully streaming down my face now. I took his hand and held it really tightly, probably cutting off his circulation. He was about to say something with the same confused look on his face, when the nurse came rushing in asking what was wrong.

"He woke up, but he doesn't remember anything!" I said loudly.

"It's okay sweetie, we're going to get the doctor in here and we're going to figure out what's wrong. Just please go sit in the waiting room now." I nodded slowly and walked out of Jack's hospital room and walked over to the waiting room where all of our friends were sitting. They all had concerned faces and asked what happened.

"Well, he woke up." They're faces lit up and were smiling. But once they saw my expression, they're happiness died down again. Rudy spoke up first. "Was there anything wrong?" He said, already sure the answer was yes.

"Yeah. He doesn't remember me. Or who he is." They all looked astounded and looked like they didn't believe what I had just said. Julie took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. I gave her a weak smile and just hung my head again. Rudy stood up and walked over to the doctor about to go into Jack's room. I saw them talking but they were too far away for me too understand their words. Rudy came back over looking stressed and sat down next to Jerry. "The doctor said they're running some tests, and that they'll alert us when they have some results." We all just nodded.

**Two Hours Later**

It was twelve-thirty and the doctor still hadn't given us any results on Jack. Everyone was passed out except for Julie and I. I don't blame them for wanting to sleep, but I just can't. I can't sleep when I know Jack… I can't even say it. Julie looked like she was fighting off sleep really badly.

"Julie, you know you can go to sleep right?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. But I won't leave you alone, your hurting."

I gave her a smile. "Thanks, but I'll be fine, really. Go to sleep. You look really tired."

"You sure?" I nodded. "Thanks, Kim." With that she turned over and i could tell she was sleeping within five minutes. About fifteen minutes later, a doctor walked over to me.

"Hello, miss. I'm doctor Okole, I'm one of Jack Anderson's doctors." My heart soared at this. Maybe he can tell me something about Jack!

"Hello, Doctor, I'm Kim Crawford, we're here for Jack. Have you fond out anything?" I said gesturing toward my sleeping friends.

"Indeed, we have. But you might want to wake up your friends for this." My heart sank back down at this statement. Does that mean something really bad happened? I walked over to everyone and woke them up.

"Please come to my office for a moment." We all followed the doctor down a winding hallway and entered a room. It was small, and was nicely furnished. It had an ornate rug on the floor and what looked like a mahogany desk filled with many trinkets. The walls were lined with beautiful paintings of what looked like Hawaii. There were three seats in the room, and I volunteered to stand. Julie, Milton, and Eddie took the seats available. The doctor sat down in the desk's chair and pulled out some papers.

"We've done some tests, and it seems that Jack has amnesia. We don't know how long it will last, it could last a week, a month, a year or his whole life. We're keeping him here three more days just to make sure he's okay. But you all may go home, he's fine, physically."

We all were shocked. We didn't know what to say.

"He may never remember us?" Jerry said, his voice cracking.

"After seeing his brain scans, that seems like the most likely case." I felt fresh tears again, but willed myself not to cry. I looked at Julie and saw that she had fresh tears rolling down her face. Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Rudy all looked as if they were holding back tears.

Eddie spoke up this time. "Are we allowed to see him?"

"Sure, but just don't overwhelm him." We all nodded. After that we all walked into Jack's hospital room. He was awake, eating a pudding cup. Once he saw us there, he put the pudding cup down. "Hello." Was all he said. We all answered in a chorus of hi's and hello's.

"Well, you might as well introduce yourselves. I was told I have amnesia and I was told I have friends here. So I assume they're you. So, tell me a little about yourselves."

Rudy stepped up first. "I'm Rudy, your sensei. We all train at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo in Seaford, California."

"Oh, so I do karate. Thank you." Rudy nodded and stepped back. "The doctor already filled me in on everything important, you know my name, age etc." I stepped up next.

"Hi."

"Hi." He replied. "I remember you. You were with me when I woke up. You were crying. Are you okay?" I immediately felt my face redden.

"Oh, yes. Thanks for your concern." He smiled at me. That smile that I know so well. That smile that I thought I'd never see again.

"What's your name?" Jack said, interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm Kim. Kim Crawford."

"Don't like to be called Kimmy?" He said.

"No, I don't. How'd you know?" I said confusingly.

"Just a guess. Are we good friends?"

"Yeah, we're best friends." I said smiling.

"Wow, I have a really pretty best friend." He said smiling. I felt myself blush so much, I didn't even think it was possible. "Thanks." I said smiling still. Milton stepped up next.

"Hey, Jack. I'm Milton Krupnick. I'm your friend too."

"Hi, Milton." Jack said happily. It's amazing. This boy has amnesia and yet he is still happy and smiling. Classic Jack. Calm in a time of crisis.

Julie went over to Jack, and to his surprise, gave him a hug. "I'm Julie Smith. I'm Milton's girlfriend. You and Kim helped set me be with Milton when my uncle disapproved. We're friends now, and I'm really happy for it." Julie's eyes were brimming with tears again. Jack patted her shoulder.

"Even if I don't regain my memory, I hope you all will still be friends with me, and we could make new memories."

"OOOOHHHH!" Jerry half sobbed- half screamed, as he ran over to Jack and gave him a big hug. Jack seemed to understand Jerry's personality and just hugged him back patting him on the back.

Jerry sniffled. "I'm Jerry."

"What's your last name?"

"Oh it's… it's… uhhhh."

"It's Martinez." I said, not wanting to wait for him to figure it out.

Eddie came out behind all of us and introduced himself. Jack spoke up. "You guys should go home now. You all look really, really tired.

"Maybe that's a good idea guys." Rudy said.

"I'm staying here." I announced. They all looked at me. "Don't you think someone who Jack knows should be with him? I'll stay."

"You sure, Kim?" Rudy asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright, come on guys. We'll be back tomorrow Kim."

"Kay. Bye, guys." They walked out and I sat in a chair next to Jack.

"So, what's up?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing much."

"Good, good. So, uh, why'd you wanna stay here with me?" I felt my face get red, again.

"Uh, well, you- I" He interrupted my stammering.

"I get it. You liked me."

"What? No, I did not. Psh! What?"

"I can see it in your face. It's okay. I'm sure I liked you too." I felt like crying again. But I'm not going to.

"Fine. Yes I liked you. But now, I-I don't know what to think. Even if I didn't like you, you're still my best friend, and I would have stayed either way." Jack smiled at me.

"Well thanks."

For the next hour I jus relayed some of his past to him. He seemed very interested and happy to hear about it. After a while we got tired and went to bed. I slept in the the same chair.

"Kim! Hey! Come on, you gotta wake up!" I heard that voice and something hitting my shoulder repeatedly. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Alohilani the female ninja right in front of me. She had her ninja get-up on. "Alohilani, what are you doing here?" I said while yawning.

"I'm here to help. Come on, we have to get you and jack out of here. Quickly."

"What? Why?"

"Because, _they're_ after you."

"They? Who is they?"

"The Equals!" It felt like my heart stopped. The- they were after us.

"Where will we go?"

"Headquarters. Come on, help me get him up." We started to wake Jack, and his eyes fluttered open. Alohilani was looking out the window while I was with Jack. "Kim? What's going on?"

"We'll explain on the way, come on, we have to get out of here."

"Uh- okay." I got him up and handed him his clothes that were in the corner of the room. Therewas no bathroom in the room so Alohilani stood in the corner of the room awkwardly until Jack told us he was finished.

"Come on, we're jumping out of the window." Jack and I just looked at her. "What?" We said simultaneously.

"Come on. You'll get much more hurt if you stick around here."

"Alohilani! We're on the freaking second floor!"

"Okay, well it's worth getting a little hurt over this, compared to what those Equals will do to you."

I looked at Jack and I nodded. "Okay, let's go then, instead of staring off into space." Alohilani said.

Alohilani jumped out the window and landed perfectly on her feet. She gestured for us to jump now. It looked like a really long way down. "I'll go first" Jack said. I watched him jump, and he landed not as perfectly as Alohilani did, but well enough to avoid injury. Alohilani was becoming more and more impatient, I could tell. She gestured me down, and I jumped. I landed on my arm, and pain shot all the way through it. "Shit!" I said. Alohilani came over to me and looked at my arm. "Your hand has a little sprain. When we get to headquarters, they'll fix it right up."

"What is going on?" Jack asked, confused.

"Kim, don't tell him anything, it's a waste of time. Let's go." Alohilani started walking and we followed. We had been walking for about twenty minutes in a forest when Alohilani stopped dead in her tracks. "What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Shhh. I think someone is following us. Stay here." Alohilani walked over to a nearby tree and walked around it. I heard, "HYA! Are there more? ARE THERE MORE!?" That was Alohilani's voice. I heard a small weak voice after that said "no!"

Alohilani came running towards us. "That was an Equal. I tied him up. He wont be moving for a while, but be on alert, that bastard may have been lying. Watch your back."

Jack and I nodded. We kept waking until I saw a giant patch of trees. She motioned for us to follow. There was one huge tree smack in the middle and she walked over to it. She took her glove off and pressed her thumb to a part of the tree. Before she did this, I hadn't noticed that part of the tree was discolored. "Alohilani Kealoha." She said clearly after pressing her thumb to the tree. Half of the giant tree sunk into the ground and inside we were surprised to see it was hollow. It almost looked like an elevator. "Come on you two." Alohilani said, walking into the tree elevator. Jack and I walked in as well, and after Jack walked in, the half of the tree that looked like it had been cut, rose back out of the ground and closed us in the tree. There was a light inside, so I could see.

"Alohilani, what is this?" I asked her. She didn't answer until half the tree wet down again, but this time it opened to a high tech looking reception office. "This, is headquarters." Jack and I stood amazed at how we entered tree, got sent underground, and now are in a place that looks like it could be for the president. "Wow." Jack and I said. Alohilani walked over to the reception desk lady. "Why hello, Alohilani, your back so soon."

"Yeah I know. I did have a run in with one Equal though. I think he was just a spy though. Anyway, we've got a Myphie, and a sprained hand."

The reception lady seemed to understand that strange word and made a call. Alohilani came towards us. "Follow me." She walked through a motion censored door and we followed her. She opened a door and motioned for us to come in. It was a small room that resembled a hospital, but much more high tech. We saw a small old man sitting at a desk looking at some papers. Alohilani walked over to him. "Hey, Allen. I'm back."

"Oh, Alohilani! How did it go!" Alohilani pointed to Jack and I in response. "Oh, good." He continued.

"Yeah he's a Zyphie, just like we expected, and she's got a sprained hand."

"How on Earth did that happen?"

"We jumped out of a window."

"Oh, Alohilani," Allen said while sighing. "You can't make inexperienced people do things like that, not everyone is experienced as you."

"Sorry, Allen. But we needed to get out of there."

"It's fine, I can fix her hand." He stood up and walked over to Jack and I. "Hello, I'm Allen Jacobs." He said holding out a hand to me. I took it and introduced myself. Jack was about to when Allen stopped him. "It's all right son, I know who are." Before Jack could respond, Allen took my shoulder. "Come, Kim. I'll fix your hand." And then we walked towards a door and we entered. It looked like a doctors office room, and he told me to sit down in one of the chairs. I did so, and he brought a rolling chair over and sat in it. He positioned his glasses better on his nose and started to examine my hand. He wasn't Hawaiian, and he was pale and had brown hair, but it mostly white. "So, this looks like a minor sprain. I'll fix it right up." He said smiling. He took some gauze and wrapped them tightly around my hand. There, you should be good for a little while. Have you ever had a sprain?" I nodded.

"Good, so you know what to do." We walked out and saw Alohilani sitting in a chair, looking bored, and Jack sitting next to her, looking uncomfortable. "Kim, if you'll please just sit down." Allen said pointing to a chair. I sat down next to Jack and listened while Allen talked. "I need jack for a moment, and then I will be right back and I will explain everything."

**Jack**

"What do you need with me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Come, Jack, you'll see." Not knowing what I was getting into, I stood up and walked with Allen to a strange room. It had a giant machine in it and the rest was empty.

"Now Jack. You're going to have to trust me, but I want you go to that machine, and lay down on that board there, ad try not to move okay?"

"Uh, okay I guess?" Kim seems to trust these people, so I will too. I laid down on the board and it moved forward so my head was in the machine. I was about to freak out, expecting gears sharp things, but to my surprise, it was empty. Looking up from the board it was all empty. I heard Allen's voice from outside the machine. "Jack, I need you to close your eyes, and clear your mind. " I did so, and everything went black.

What's that light? It's really bright. I opened my eyes slowly and saw Allen in front of me. "Allen! Hey, where am I? The last thing I remember was going to get a banana from downstairs on Christmas."

"It's December twenty-seventh, and I'll explain when we go out. Come."

**Kim**

I saw Jack and Allen come back out of a room and walk over to us. Jack looked really confused. He saw me and Alohilani and said, "Allen, what's going on? Why are Alohilani and Kim here?"

"Sit, Jack, I'm going to explain." Jack came and sat next to me. He seemed… different.

Allen stood in front of us and started talking. "Jack, you lost your memories on Christmas night. You don't remember it because I just restored you memories using a machine, and it is incapable of letting you remember your memories while they were gone. An-"

"Jack! Your memories are back! Really?!"

"I guess, I don't remember losing them though."

"What is Falafel Phil's goat's name?" I asked, testing him.

"What?"

"Answer the question!"

"Tootsie, why?"

I felt tears in my eyes again. "Oh Jack! Your back!" I threw my arms around him and gave him a big hug. "I thought you were gone." I said, my attitude changing to sadness. After the shock of being hugged out of nowhere, he put his arms around me and hugged me back. "I'd never leave you." I heard him whisper. I smiled and was about to say something back when Allen interrupted. "I'm sorry, you'll have plenty of time for this, but I have to explain things right now." I let go of jack and put my full attention on Allen. "Anyway, Jack was poisoned by the Equal Warriors."

"What!" Jack cried.

"Yes, you were poisoned by Zyphon, it's a special chemical the Equals have created. It is made for erasing people's memories. If you have the right dosage, you will forget all the memories of your whole life. We don't know how you home was infiltrated, but we've been working on it."

"Wait, but jack, how do you remember Allen?"

"Oh, remember my "conncetions"? Yeah they were Allen. He was the partner my grandpa was talking about."

"Oh."

"Can we please get something to eat now?" Alohilani whined.

**DONE! *phew* hope you guys liked this chapter, it took me a longgggg time to write it. You better appreciate! And again, I sware ill have truth or dare in the next little filler chapter. See you next time!**


	10. Bathroom Breaks

**Hi everyone! I would just like to apologize to the guest reviewer who asked me to put "naughty" things in this story. I flew off the handle. I was kind of being a hypocrite about it and I'm sorry. I mean, I've read ones like that. But I'm not comfortable writing it. Anyway, enjoy the story!**

**Kim**

I sat with Jack and Alohilani in the headquarters cafeteria. Alohilani was eating a lot, and I mean, a lot. Two chicken sandwiches, three mashed potato servings, and four jello cups.

"Wow, Alohilani, you sure can eat." I said, just finishing dinner with less than half of what she'd eaten.

"Well, when you have a profession like mine, you need to keep your energy up. But to eat like this, you need to work out a lot. That's the reason I'm not obese." I nodded, realizing why she was so thin and yet she ate so much.

Jack clapped his hands together. "So what's our next move? I really don't just want to sit here and do nothing."

"Well, your going to have to stay here tonight, your both in danger. We think the Equals had set their sights on you Kim."

"Well, I could have taken them." I said not so reassuringly.

"Well, anyway, after you stay here, we'll go get your grandfather and your friends and then come to headquarters and we'll make an infiltration plan."

We're going to infiltrate the Equals headquarters?" I asked.

"Yes, we're planning to. And Kim, you'll be rooming with me, and Jack, you'll be rooming with my brother, Hoko."

Jack had a nervous face on. "Y-your brother? Is he like you?" I could understand why Jack was a bit frightened. Imagine a male version of Alohilani. I shivered. Like when reading a JackxJerry fanfiction.

Alohilani shrugged, "Some people think so." Jack nodded, still with a frightened look on his face. "Well, come on, Kim, it's getting late. I'll show you to our room."

"Kay." I answered, picking up my trash. "Bye, Jack. I'm really glad your back." I said smiling.

"Me too… I guess." He said. It's funny how he doesn't remember any of it. Alohilani walked me too her room, and showed me around. It looks like a military cabin, but a little homier. "Well there's an air mattress I'll blow up for you, and there are some blankets and pillows on that chair over there." She said pointing to places around the room.

"Thanks." I said.

I went and sat down on a chair and thought about how Jack's new "roomie" was going to be.

**Jack**

I walked to the barrack that Alohilani instructed me to go to. I have to say, I'm nervous. Alohilani is kind of mean spirited and angry. And she's a girl! Imagine a guy version of her! Oh, I just have to act really nice, and maybe he won't give me any trouble. I walked to the door, scared to go in. I knocked quietly, and heard footsteps coming towards me. The door opened fully and I saw I smiling face at the other side of it. "Hi, you must be Jack, I'm Hoko, please come in." I followed Hoko into his compact room. He looked like Alohilani, but older, and obviously in boy form. He was a bit taller than me, and was a little muscular, but not to the point that it's gross.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you, I guess you could call me a friend of your sister's." Wow, he's so calm and nice. I hope that this personality is what he's really like. Hoko showed me around the room and showed me where I'll be sleeping. I walked over to his bookcase and saw a picture of a pretty red- headed girl and him standing together. They were both wearing what looked like military uniforms and looked about sixteen. He saw me looking at the picture and came over. "That's my girlfriend Nina. Pretty right?"

"Oh- yes- I mean…" Hoko chuckled.

Hoko chuckled. "I know, I've got myself a looker. She's in my platoon, we're a special task force, my sister's in it too. You'll probably get to meet her tomorrow. She's actually from California, just like you. You got yourself a girlfriend, Jack?"

"Oh, no." My mind immediately flashed to Kim.

"I see. But you seem kind of surprised about me. Not what you expected?"

I let out a nervous laugh. "No, not really."

"I'm sure my sister gave off a bad impression. She's really not that bad if you get to know her more. She's really a sweet girl. We're only around three years apart so we're really close."

"Oh, that's cool." I said. "I don't have any siblings."

"I've wanted to be an only child sometimes. But anyway, have a good nights sleep, it's getting late."

* * *

I was still up fifteen minutes after Hoko had said lights out. I felt my phone vibrate next to my pillow. I picked it up and saw it was a text from Kim.

_How is it over there? Is Hoko like we thought he'd be?_

I chuckled at this. I replied, _No not at all. Super nice._

_Oh, wow. Well that's good. Ok well Alohilanis yelling at me to get off the phone, so see you tomorrow k?_

_See ya then._

I sighed. Oh Kim, why do you have to be so hard to reach? If only I could tell you how I really feel. To bad that's never going to happen. I'd just get rejected. I turned over on my side and went to sleep, dreading tomorrow when I'd have to face my grandfather.

**Kim**

I woke up to complete darkness. I checked my phone and it read five forty-five. Great, early rise. Well I guess I'll go to the bathroom. I walked out the door quietly, being sure not to wake the still sleeping Alohilani. Um, I think Alohilani said first it was a left, then it was straight then it was right. Oh wow, I'm pretty lost. "Hello, are you lost?" I heard an unfamiliar voice behind me and spazzed out for a minute. I turned around to see a pretty red headed girl who looked about seventeen.

"Uh, yes. Sorry, I'm trying to find the bathroom." I said with a nervous smile.

"You must be Kim. Follow me." She said with a friendly smile. I followed her.

"Yeah, that's me, but uh, how do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know everyone in this base, I've never seen your face before, so I assumed you're the one everybody has been talking about.

"People have been talking about me?"

"Oh, yes, your friend was the newest Zyphie, and word travels fast around here."

"I see. But what exactly is a Zyphie? I've heard that name dropped a couple times."

"It's just a slang word for people who have been affected by Zyphon. You do know what that is don't you?"

"Yes." The girl gasped and spun around quickly, facing me.

"I am so sorry! I haven't introduced myself yet! I am Nina Murphy! So nice to meet you Kim." She exclaimed, holding out her hand. I took it and shook it.

"Oh, it's okay, really. It's nice to meet you too." I said confused. This girl was a little too nice.

"I am from the same state as you."

"Really? California?"

"Oh, yes. But as you are from Seaford, I am from San Diego."

"Oh what a coincidence."

"Here we are. The women's restroom. And Alohilani's room is the third door down this hallway here." Jenna said pointing down the hallway.

"Thanks a lot." I said thankfully.

"You're very welcome. I'll see you around." With that, she waved and walked down the dim hallway until I couldn't see her anymore.

When I went back to Aohilani's room, she was dressed in regular clothing. Girl clothing. "Wow, Alohilani, you look pretty in girl clothes." I said jokingly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. You're hilarious Kim. What do you expect? Me to dress up like a ninja all the time?"

"Well, that was the impression I was getting from you. But I guess I was wrong." I said smiling.

"Okay, okay. Well Hoko should have already gotten Jack up, so we should be going."

"Huh? We're going back to the house this early?"

"Cha we are! And since we'll be going out as normal teens, I'm wearing regular clothes." I nodded.

"Alright."

"Come on, we're going to Hoko's room now." I followed Alohilani down the still dim hallways I had just been down, and we stopped at a door. Alohilani and I walked in to see Jack in his boxers trying to slip his pants on. "Jesus Christ!" Alohilani yelled, stepping out of the room. I stepped out too after shutting the door. Alohilani and I suppressed giggles as Jack opened the door, fully clothed. He was looking at the ground and had quite a blush on his face.

"You may come in now." He said, his voice tough. Alohilani and I came into the room and saw who I guessed to be Hoko sitting on the bed, covering his mouth with his hand, suppressing a laugh, but not doing a good job of it. Hoko noticed me and stood up. He walked over to us and held out a hand towards me. "Hello, I'm Hoko Kealoha. I'm Alohilani's brother. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, I'm Kim Crawford."

"Oh, yes, I've heard quite a bit bout you." Hoko said turning his head to look at Jack. Jack face-palmed.

I felt myself blushing.

Alohilani interrupted. "Okay, let's stop living this soap opera, and let's go and start the mission, huh?" She turned on her heel and walked out into the hall. "I apologize for my sister, she can be… raw. At times."

"That's okay. I understand." We all walked out into the hallway where Alohilani was waiting. She was talking to Nina, the girl who helped me get to the bathroom. She walked up to Hoko and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Good morning, gorgeous." Hoko said sweetly.

"Why good morning." She replied with a slight blush. Just a wild guess here, but I'm guessing they're together.

I turned to Jack, and he just nodded. Apparently he already knew what I was going to ask.

"Hi, Nina." I said, waving.

"Hi, Kim! You found your way back from the bathroom, I trust!"

"Yeah, I did. Thanks." I said with a slight smile.

"You two have met?" Hoko asked.

"Oh, yes. I showed her to the bathroom earlier this morning. She was quite lost."

Jack turned to look at me, chuckling. I hit his arm with my fist. And he held it as if it was the most painful thing in the world. I heard Nina say "Awh." We turned to look at her, then she looked scattered and and turned around examining the light on the wall.

I just shrugged. Hoko clapped his hands together. "Okay we should get going. Every minute Mister Anderson and your friends are in danger." We all started walking and we finally reached the reception area we had seen yesterday. The same lady was there, giving us a smile.

"Why, good morning Rachel, how are you doing?"

"I'm very good thank you Nina. And you?"

"I'm good thanks. Excited for the mission." Nina said smiling. Rachel smiled back and we all walked into an elevator that I knew was also a tree. When we reached the top, we stepped out and walked through the forest for a while until we spotted a busy road. Alohilani whistled and hailed a taxi. We all climbed in and Alohilani gave the man the address we needed to be at. It was going to be a long car ride. This was an extra large taxi, with two rows of back seats. Jack, Alohilani and I sat in the way back, while Nina and Hoko sat in the regular back. I was in the middle. I had a scowl on my face. I hate being in the middle. But at least it wasn't too cramped. Nina put her head on Hoko's shoulder. I sighed. I want something like that. Adorable. Haha, just kidding. That's a little too lovey dovey for me. But they _were_ still cute. The car took a sharp turn and Jack was flung into me. After we all recovered his hand was on my leg. I just looked at him with my eyes narrowed.

"Sorry." He said blushing.

"It's alright." I said, still giving him a look.

When we finally reached the house, we all got out of the car, and after Hoko paid the driver, we went to the door. Jack stepped up to it and entered quietly. We followed, and Hoko spoke up. "Alohilani, Kim, and Jack, you go get Mister Anderson. Nina and I will go retrieve your friends and Reginald."

Alohilani nodded and we followed her to the green door leading to the basement. She opened it slowing and carefully went down the steps. We followed, and finally came to the room where we saw Mister Anderson last time. There was a note on the wall, it was written on parchment and was written with ink in calligraphy from what I could see, but I couldn't make out the words. Alohilani ran towards it, read it and crumpled it up and threw it down on the ground. "Shit!" She yelled loudly.

"Hey, what is it?" I said running up to her. "He's gone. They got to him first."

**Nina**

Hoko and I ran up the stairs and searched in the rooms to find nothing. The kids who were supposed to be here, weren't. Hoko called my name and I came running towards him. "What is it?"

"I think someone is stuck in the closet."

"Well, open it, Hoko! It could be one of the kids!"

"Alright." Hoko kicked open the locked door, and we found inside a scrawny looking redhead with duct tape on his mouth and his hands and feet tied. I dropped to the ground and immediately pulled out my blade and cut him free. He stood up and looked very panicked. "Thank you! I've been stuck in there for hours!" I saw I note of parchment on his shirt and I ripped it off. My hand flew to my mouth as I read the note.

"Hoko, the Equals, they were here, they took all of the kids, the sensei, Reginald and Mister Anderson. They just left him for proof." I said pointing to the boy.

"Oh, god."

"Excuse me?! What is going on here? Thanks for helping me, but who are y-" The kid's eyes widened in realization and he pushed past us and ran down the hallways screaming, "Julie!"

"Oh dear. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we have to get Jack and Kim to talk some sense into that boy."

"Right."

**Kim**

We were in front of the front door waiting for Nina and Hoko to come down. We saw them come down with sad faces. Alohilani ran up to them. "Mister Anderson, he's-" Hoko put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"We know, and everyone else is gone too, except for one." Jack and I ran up to them in panic.

"Who is still here?" I asked in panic. My question was answered when Milton came running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" He yelled, obviously in distress.

Jack sighed. "Milton, it is a long, long story."

**Done! Haha! This chapter was fun to write. I really love my new OCs. I see a lot of Alohilani in myself. I'm quite feisty, as you've seen in my authors notes. Haahaha. And I think Nina's really sweet and Hoko's really cool. You know I think Ill have truth or dare in the sequel. THAT'S RIGHT, I SAID SEQUEL. Yes yes, hold the applause. Theres gonna be a sequel. Now im not saying this is almost over, but heads up. And that face palm in there, that goes out to Gemstone278! Hope you liked that! And the Jack and Jerry Fanfic thing was an inside joke, but im sure you all could get it. So hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! I love reviews a lot! XD**


	11. Rollar Coaster Ride

**Hey everybody, what's up! Another chapter, chapter eleven! Woot woot! Yeah, well just saying, I changed my username from Sullen Flower, to PumpkinPieTime. Yeah and also, I was kind of upset with the number of reviews I got last chapter, I worked really hard on it and I didn't get many reviews. Honestly I absolutely love it when people tell me what they think. And also, I really don't like people telling me what to do in reviews. "Get kim and Jack together" "Update now", that just annoys me. So anywho, please enjoy the chapter!**

**Kim**

We told Milton everything we knew and what had happened. He just listened and never interrupted. After Nina came down with Hoko she read the full note that was pinned to Milton, and it said,

_Hello S.A.M.O.N.O. We, the Equal Warriors, have taken those children, their sensei, the butler, and your precious leader. The only way you can get the children back is to hand over Jim Anderson's partner, Allen Jacobs. Meet us at the Uhalini Forest at seven o'clock on December 30__th__ 2012. We will do a trade off. See you then._

_~Equal Warriors_

We had finished explaining to Milton and were waiting for his response. "Well, what's the rescue plan?" He asked. We were all shocked and it showed on our faces.

"Wow, Milton, I thought you'd be freaking out about Julie and how we'd have to do the trade off." I said, impressed with Milton.

"I'm not going to support sacrificing someone. But we do have to rescue them. I am really worried about Julie and the guys." I patted Milton's shoulder.

"We all are, Milton. But they're gonna be fine." I said not really sure of my own words.

"Yeah, don't worry. Hey, what does S.A.M.O.N.O. stand for?" Jack asked.

"It stands for Stationed Against Maruders of Ninja Offense." Hoko replied. Jack nodded. Nina turned to Hoko.

"What are we going to do? We can't just hand Mister Jacobs over to them."

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out."

"Hey Milton, why don't we get some fresh air, and you can tell me what happened when they came." Nina said to Milton, holding his shoulder.

"Okay." Milton and Nina walked out the front door and we saw them out the window walking away.

"We'll have to ask Allen what he thinks we should do. Hold on a sec." Hoko took out his phone and dialed a number, then walked out of the room.

Jack and I sat there for a while, wondering what was going to happen to our friends. "What do you think is gonna happen?" Jack asked, voicing my thoughts.

"I don't know."

"Well I know one thing, I'm not letting them have my Grandfather, I'm gonna get him back." I smiled.

"Yeah. We'll get him back."

Hoko walked in with a sad expression. "I called Allen."

"What did he say?" I asked in a worried tone.

"He wants us to give them to him. He said that there are children on the line."

Jack shot out of his seat. "What! We cant do that! We'll find a way to make it both ways!"

"That's what I said, but he won't have it. He doesn't want the same thing that happened to him and his wife, happen to you guys."

"But still! We can't just dessert him!" I said my voice rising.

"I'm not either. We're gonna come up with a plan to save them all. But you can't tell Nina. She has way too much respect for Allen to defy his wishes. She won't do it."

Jack and I nodded. Just then Milton and Nina walked in. "So did you call Mister Jacobs?"

"Yeah, he wants us to let them take him."

Nina's face changed into a sad expression, and she looked like she was going to yell something, but then it went back to normal, and she replied, "Well if that's what he wants, we should obey his wishes."

"Okay. We will." Hoko said. He must be sad about lying to his girlfriend like that. I hope she'll forgive him after all this.

* * *

When we were back at headquarters, we all went to see Allen, and he was not budging from his plan of sacrificing himself.

He decided that on the day we had to go do the trade off, we would do exactly what they asked us to do. But little did he know, Jack, Hoko, Alohilani, Milton, and I had created a little plan of our own.

**Day of the Trade Off. **

All of us went to the forest at the right time and area with no Equals in sight. We all looked around confused, and then we saw maybe thirty ninjas coming out of the thick trees, and we hoped our plan would work. Allen went up to the leader of the Equals, and started talking with him quietly. Allen came back to us, and stood still. Right after, we saw Julie, Jerry, and Eddie come out of the trees, tied up and with rope, and gagged. Nina let out a small gasp, and I saw Milton's hands ball into fists. Allen walked up to them again, and the "leader" ninja, took his arms behind his back carefully and bound them. The ninjas that were holding our friends brought them over to us and let them go. They all ran over to us and we helped un-gag them, and untie their bounds. The Equals started to walk of with Allen. Julie immediately hugged Milton, tears running down her face. "Milton, thank you so much for coming for me!"

"I would never leave you behind." With that said, Julie put Milton's face in her hands, and kissed him. Not a full out french activity, but not just a peck either. Their first kiss, how cute. Jack and I had don't well. I looked at Jack to see that he was wearing a satisfied expression. I nodded to him, saying "We did good." Alohilani came up behind us all. "Okay, again, this is not a soap opera! Can we please go on with the plan?" Jerry walked up to her.

"What plan is that? Me, you dinner? Cause that's a-"

"Shut up." Alohilani snapped before Jerry could finish.

"What plan?" Nina muttered.

"I heard Milton whisper to Julie, "Stay with this woman, Nina. Okay?" She nodded.

"Sorry, honey. We have to do this." At that, which I knew was the code word, or statement I guess, Hoko, Alohilani, Jack, Jerry, Eddie, and I started running in the direction the ninjas had just left. I guess Jack had quickly talked to Jerry and Eddie about coming with us. The plan was that we would follow the ninjas stealthily to their hideout, and we would stealthily get back Allen, Jim, Reginald, and Rudy (And anyone else who was being imprisoned there). As we were running, I heard Nina yelling, but I couldn't really understand what she was saying. But, she seemed mad.

"We have to be quiet, okay guys?" Hoko said. We all said quiet 'yeahs' and 'yes'.

After about ten more minutes of running, we came to the ninjas hideout. We put on the ninja outfits we had and found a small entrance to the building that I'm guessing wasn't supposed to be there. We went inside, with a very tight fit, and we came out of the entrance into a bathroom.

"So even ninjas gotta pee." Jerry said.

"No, Jerry, they've trained themselves for centuries on how not to pee." I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, Kim? Then why is there a bathroom here? Huh?"

"Both of you, shut up!" Alohilani half-yelled.

"Okay, beautiful." Jerry said, with a cocky smile. I saw Alohilani blush slightly, and then roll her eyes. I smiled. Oh, this is gonna be a fun rollarcoaster ride with them. I saw Jack chuckling next to me.

"Come on guys, get serious!" Hoko said. He's probably really sad about what happened with Nina. She does look pretty sensitive. We all stopped with the jokes and laughing when we heard rustling coming from the entrance we had just gotton out of. Right as Hoko and Alohilani were about to attack whatever was coming out of it, Nina flawlessly jumped from the large drop.

"Nina!?" Hoko said, obviously confused. What is she doing here? Everyone else's faces were just like Hoko's. Nina walked up to Hoko and slapped him right in the face.

"What the hell, Hoko!?" I'm guessing Nina didn't curse very much, they sounded weird coming out of her mouth.

"Wha- why- uhmmm…" Hoko stuttered, while rubbing his cheek.

"I'm waiting."

"Uhm, Nina, you know I love you, and your like a sister to me, but we don't have time for the angry girlfriend routine. We have to do what we came here for." Alohilani said. She stumbled through her words. Was this the one person Alohilani liked and respected so much that she couldn't be aggressive to?

"Alohilani, I do not approve of this! Mister Jacobs told us what he wished, and we should have gone with it. I didn't want him to be taken, but I respect him enough to know when to butt out of things and just go along with things!"

"Nina, we care about Allen too, and that's the reason we're trying to save him, and Jim, our leader. Where would we be without them? That's right, nowhere. They cared about our platoon. We're special, you know that. They're like fathers to us. This is why we need to save them. Why can't you realize that?" Hoko said with his hands on Nina's shoulders.

"Because! I don't want the same thing that happened to our families happen to them! If we rescue them, the Equals will find them, and then do the same to them! That's a fate much worse than what would happen here! You know they wouldn't want that! You know it!" Nina was now crying, and I saw Alohilani tearing as well. Wow, I didn't strike her as the crying type.

But what's with all this about their families, and their platoon being special? I looked to Jack and saw he was just as confused as me.

Hoko took Nina in his arms and hugged her. She was still crying, and I saw the tears Alohilani had been holding back roll down her cheeks. She went over to her brother and Nina and hugged them.

Jerry, Jack, Eddie, and I were just kinda standing there awkwardly.

"Hey, it's okay. I know they'd want it that way. But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try to fight first. I'll fight with them before the Equals get them again. Don't worry. But you have to be on our side. We can't do this with you against us." Hoko said, still cradled with Nina and Alohilani.

"I- I suppose you're right. I'll fight with you. Thank you two. I love you."

"We love you too." Hoko said. They broke apart, and Alohilani looked like her old stern self again. She wiped her tears, while Nina didn't.

"I'm so sorry for all that, and the trouble I've caused you." Nina said looking at us.

"Oh, no, there's nothing to be sorry about!" I said waving my hands back and forth. Nina smiled at me.

"Oh, Milton, I sent Julie to headquarters, I called the receptionist, and she was on her way to pick Julie up. She's in good hands, don't worry." Nina said still smiling.

"Oh, well thanks for letting me know."

"Sure." Nina said.

Alohilani had fully gained composure, and said, "Okay, lets go. I don't want to stand around anymore. It's wasting time." We all nodded, and started to walk out of the bathroom, right into the lions den.

* * *

**OMYGOD. Chapter done! I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rushed, kinda because it wasss…. And it's also pretty short, sorry! Well I wanted to leave you guys with a cliffhanger! Heehee! You'll find out next chapter what Hoko, Nina, And Alohilani were talking about . Just a little MIltonxJulie fluff, in there too. And also theres gonna be a lot of KimxJack coming soon! Get ready! Anywho, I promise Ill update soon! I promise, but since school just started, you know :/ **

**Bye! **


	12. Don't Look

**Hello everyone, this is chapter twelve! I'm really excited! I'm actually at Gemstone278's house right now, and she's gonna help me with the Jack and Kim fluff! Cause last chapter was pretty actiony and lots of people didn't really like it that much… :/ Anywho,,,,, there will be some fluff in here, so chill your jets. And I think there's gonna be a couple more chapters and then I'm gonna end the story! But don't fret! There shall be a sequel! Okay so please enjoy the chapter! Okay? One more thing… Do people actually read my heinous authors notes? There huge and I'm usually just rambling in them…. Just like I am now…. Anyway.. Please enjoy the chapter! And tell me in a review if you read my authors notes! Okay BYE!**

**Kim**

The eight of us walked out of the bathroom, to find a very long narrow hallway with red wallpaper. There was a door at the very end of the hallway.

"This is mad creepy, yo." Jerry said, quivering.

"I know. What part of the warehouse do you think this is?" Nina asked Hoko.

"I don't know, it wasn't on the blueprint. We must be in the basement or something." Hoko said, confused.

"Blueprint?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yeah. We have a guy on the inside. Or… had. Anyway, he got us a blueprint before he went missing." Hoko said,

"Oh. You never found him?"

"Nope. I never met him though."

We were now at the end of the hallway, right at the door, when I looked to my right, and I saw a little tear and wallpaper, and metal underneath it. "Hey, guys, I think there's something here." Everyone gathered around me and looked at where I was looking.

"What is it, Kim?" Jack asked.

"Look, I- I think that there's metal underneath the wallpaper here." Hoko walked forward, and looked at the wallpaper.

"I think you might be right." He started picking at the wallpaper and it started to peel off. He pulled more off until it revealed a button, on a small metal space on the wall. It looked like a piece of the wall had been taken out and now there was an empty chunk in the wall. The button was in it, and there was a passcode right next to the chunk.

"What do you think it is?" Eddie asked.

"Well, it's obviously a secret entrance to another room." Alohilani replied tiredly.

"Well, sar-ee." Alohilani rolled her eyes.

"Guys, focus!" Hoko snapped. Everyone settled, and everything was quiet again. Wow, he's really good at making people shut up.

Hoko examined the button and the number pad and shook his head. "No, we can't do it. None of us can hack this, and if we get it wrong, it could mean big trouble."

"Uh, Hoko?"

"Yeah, Milton?" Hoko asked, still staring at the number pad.

"I think I can break the code."

"Seriously? Only if you're positive. But I guess we have no other choice." Hoko pointed to the direction of the button and keypad. "Go right ahead." Milton walked over to the number pad and played around with the buttons. Suddenly, the keypad's red light turned green, and a female voice came out of one of it's speakers. It said," Access, Granted." Jack went up to Milton and gave him a friendly slap on the back. "Good job, Milton!"

"Oh Milton, how'd you do it?!" Nina said, delighted.

"Oh well, it was easy, I just had to re-route the circuit board, and look through the-"

"Let's just go in, 'kay? Alohilani said, interrupting Milton.

Milton gave Alohilani a dirty look (which was in turn received), and backed away from the keypad. Hoko walked up to it, "Is everyone ready?" We all nodded. "Okay." He pressed the button and some of the wall split open and went back inside the walls like an elevator. Inside, there was a huge room, with a really long hallway going down the room. It was so long that I couldn't even see the end of it. On either sides, there were prison cells. **A lot**, of prison cells.

And there were people inside them. Just when we were about to look and see who was in these prison cells, a couple ninjas came up behind us. We all turned around. Actually, there's… One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Woah, there's eight.

"What are you doing here? Do you have the authorization to be down here?" The first ninja said. Lets just call him ninja number one.

Hoko stepped up to ninja number one. "Yeah… about that…" Just then, Hoko karate chopped ninja number one's neck and ninja number one fell to the ground.

"Now, guys!" Just as Hoko said that, all the ninjas were on us. We all faded into a blur in the prison room. We all had our own ninja, except for Jerry and Eddie, who were fighting a particularly big one together. I finished off my ninja and looked to my left to see Jack fighting a small, but evasive ninja. Jack was tiring, and looked like he needed some help. I ran over to them and started to help fight the ninja. Jack and I knew how to fight together, and we were perfectly synched. We did our move, where he pushes me up the wall and I kick the opponent. We defeated the ninja, only to see three more come in and run towards us. We started fighting them, off to a good start, but one stocky ninja kicked me in the gut and I went flying across the room. It hurt, but not as badly as you'd expect. As I leaned against the wall, I saw Jack running towards me while still trying to hold off the ninjas. It was pretty blurry, and I really couldn't see very well, but I did hear Jack say, "You really shouldn't have done that!" I smiled. Jack's catch phrase while fighting. Never gets old. Okay, I think it's time for me to get up now. Oh… nope, I need another minute. I saw Hoko come over and help Jack with the three ninjas, and they easily took them down together. Everyone else had already regrouped after fighting the ninjas. As soon as Jack finished fighting the ninjas he ran straight over to me.

"Oh my God, Kim are you okay?" Jack asked. He seemed pretty worried about me.

I sat up a little more. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, thanks for your concern. And for keeping the ninjas away from me." I said smiling. Oh, my voice is raspy. That's attractive.

"No problem. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just need a couple minutes."

"Okay… If you're sure." Jack wrapped his arm around my waist to help me up. Wow, I don't want him to stop holding me. STOP! Kim! Snap out of it. You're not like this, your not a head over heels, lovey dovey girl. Just cool it.

When I stood up, Jack took my right arm and put it around his neck, and he kept his hand around my waist. Oh, I guess I look pretty bad, because, I can't really walk that well. At least my visions cleared up though. Everybody came over to us, and Nina looked pretty worried. She came up to me, "Oh my gosh, Kim! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Nina, I'm fine. Really."

"Okay." She said smiling.

"Okay, I think they might be hiding Jim, Allen, Rudy, and Reginald here. We should start looking." Hoko said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Good idea." Alohilani replied.

We started walking down the hall, and we saw a lot of empty prison cells. After about five minutes of walking, we saw one occupied cell. It was a woman. Maybe around the age of sixty, with gray-blonde hair. She was sitting on her bed, with her eyes closed. Nina walked over and tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge, "Hoko, help me kick this door down."

"Okay." Nina and Hoko started to kick the door, and the woman woke up halfway through it. She seemed frightened. Probably because we're still wearing ninja get-ups. With one final kick from Nina, the jail door fell to the ground. Nina walked over to the woman. "Hi, Ma'am. I'm Nina. We're here to help you."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. I'm Eliana Jacobs."

"What? Is your husband A-Allen Jacobs?"

"Why, yes. Do you know him?"

"Yes, we're from the S.A.M.A.N.O."

Eliana's eyes widened, and there were tears brimming in her eyes. "R-really?"

"Yes, we're here on a rescue mission."

"Oh, well thank you so much for saving me. How is my husband?"

"Oh… Well, he's one of the people we're here to rescue. You see, the Equals took him a couple hours ago."

"Is he alright?"

"We hope so."

"Well, I'm coming with you."

"Are you sure? You might not be in the condition to do that."

"No. I haven't seen my husband in a long while, and I want to help save him. "

"Alright. Do you need help?"

"No, no. I'm fine. I may be old, but I can still walk."

Eliana and Nina came over to us.

"Hi Misses Jacobs. I'm Hoko. My sister and I are really close with your husband." Hoko pointed to Alohilani.

"Hi, I'm Alohilani. Hoko's sister."

"Well, it' very nice to meet both of you."

"I'm Jack. And these are my friends Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Kim." Jack said, pointing to the each of us.

"Hello. What happened to you Kim?"

"Oh, I was fighting and I got thrown a little, I'm fine though."

"Well, I'm a doctor, I could look at you if you want. You might be hurt."

I started, "Oh, thank you, but that's really not-"

"That would be fantastic, thank you." Jack interrupted.

"But-" I tried to talk again but Jack interrupted… again.

"She's stubborn, please don't listen to her."

Misses Jacobs chuckled. "Okay. Would you just sit down right there, Kim?"

"Sure." Jack set me carefully on the ground. I sat against upright against the wall, and Misses Jacobs came to kneel next to me. "Where exactly hurt when you were thrown?"

"Um, around my stomach." She put pressure on my stomach, and I winced in pain. She did a few more things, when she stood up.

"She has a couple minorly bruised ribs. You should be fine though."

"Oh, that's great, thank you." Jack said with a sigh. Why is he so concerned for me? I just have some bruised ribs. I'll be fine.

"Sure." Misses Jacobs replied.

"Okay, I don't mean to be pushy, but I really think we should go now." Hoko said, obviously not caring about being pushy.

Jack helped me up again, holding me the same way he did before, and we all started to walk down the hall again. As we were walking Eddie spoke up. "Misses Jacobs?"

"Yes, Eddie?"

"Do you know why all these cells are empty?"

"They just made another prison somewhere and they moved most of the prisoners. But they were planning to move me, but there wasn't enough room yet, so they kept me here. All alone."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no need to be sorry. This is one of the happiest days of my life. I get to be free, and see my husband again. I thank you all deeply for that."

"There's no thanks necessary. Allen has helped us so much throughout our whole lives." Hoko said.

"I'm glad. But, how did he help you so much?"

Hoko gulped. "Well, our specific platoon, which consists of Nina, Alohilani, me, and some others, we're not like an ordinary platoon. It's a platoon just for skilled kids under the age of nineteen, whose parents were turned into Zyphies."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Misses Jacobs said, looking at Hoko.

"But Hoko, what's the big deal. I was a Zyphie, but then I got my memories back. Couldn't they help your family like that?" Jack asked.

"No. It doesn't work with adults. There's a certain age when the machine that gave you your memories back, just stops working. When they are affected by the gas, sometimes they just lose all their memories, but other times, in our case, they still have all their memories, but if they interact with anyone they knew in their life, they go crazy. It just tears them apart."

"That's what happened to my family. They're all dead now. Couldn't take it anymore." Nina said sadly.

"But in our case, as you saw with our dad, we have stayed away, and he still lives a happy life." Alohilani said.

I put my hand on Alohilani's shoulder. "Hey, I had no idea."

"It's okay. That's why I have these guys." Alohilani said, pointing to Nina and Hoko.

"That's why you have us too." I said, gesturing towards Jack, Eddie, Jerry, and I.

"Yeah, we're here for you guys." Jack said.

"Thanks." Alohilani said.

We kept walking, and finally saw an occupied cell.

Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and I all ran up to the cell. "Rudy!" We all screamed.

Rudy got up from the floor and ran over to the cell door. "Guys! You came!"

"Of course we came Rudy!" Jack said. "Hoko, help me knock the door down."

"Yeah."

Jack and Hoko knocked down the door, and Rudy came out. "Guys! Why would you come to get me! It's so dangerous!"

"Rudy, we couldn't just leave you here." I said.

"Still. I would rather be stuck here, than have you guys get hurt." Rudy said like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Rudy, we're fine." Rudy sighed.

"Well thank you."

"Your welcome." Jack said.

"Hi I'm Rudy." Rudy said turning to Hoko, Alohilani, Nina, and Misses Jacobs.

"I'm Hoko, this is my sister Alohilani, this is Nina, and this is Misses Jacobs. We're part of your rescue team."

"Well, to you too, thank you."

"We need to find the others. Soon." Hoko said.

"Other people were captured?" Rudy said.

"Yeah, but we're gonna free everyone we see." Nina said.

"Oh, then lets go!"

When we found the next occupied cell, Nina and Hoko immediately kicked down the door. Reginald came out. "Thank you all. We should go find Mister Anderson now. I assume he's down here?" Reginald said, pointing down the hallway.

"Yeah… we think so." Hoko said. Reginald then started to walk down the hallway.

"Well, okay then." Jack said, following the fast walking Reginald down the hallway. We finally came to two cells right next to each other, which had Jim and Allen in them. Jack was still supporting me, so him and I couldn't help kick the door open. Nina and Hoko kicked the doors open in no time, and Jim and Allen came running out. Allen saw his wife, and they were hugging and talking. Jim went up to Hoko. "Thank you. Hoko, Alohilani, Nina. You know the rules though, you can't try to save someone if it endangers more people."

"We're sorry Mister Anderson, but we couldn't just leave you here!" Nina said.

"Yeah. You're our leader. Who would lead us if you weren't here?" Hoko added.

"Fine. But don't ever save me again! It's too dangerous."

"No promises." Alohilani interjected.

"Hi, Grandpa. Are you okay?"

"Oh, Jack! Why would you come down here?! And Kim too? Oh, you're hurt!"

"Oh, I'm fine, I just hurt my ribs a little."

"Well, we need to get out of here." Jim said, alert.

"We got in through a bathroom air vent. Just follow us." Hoko said, already walking, gesturing to follow him.

We all followed Hoko for a little while, right from the way we came, and we finally got to the creepy hallway again.

"It's right down here." Hoko said, pointing towards the bathroom door at the end of the hallway. We all ran towards it and entered. Thankfully there were no ninjas, but then it hit me… how am I getting up into the air duct?

"Uh, guys?" Jack turned to look at me.

"What's wrong, Kim?"

"How am I getting up into the airduct? It's like ten feet off the ground."

Jack got a frown, then looked determined, "I'll get you up, don't worry."

"Hey, Nina, why don't you go first." Hoko said.

"Sure." Nina jumped up to the air duct, just as flawlessly as she jumped from it. "Okay, I'm up. I'll help you now."

"Kay, I'll go now I guess." Alohilani said. She reached her hand up to Nina, and Nina took it, helping her up.

"Allen, Misses Jacobs, why don't you go now?" They both nodded, and in a couple minutes, they were up in the air vent with Alohilani and Nina.

"Jim?"

"Alright." In a minute Jim was in the air vent too. Hoko climbed up quickly with little help from Nina. He popped his head out of the air vent. "Okay, Jack, help hand Kim off to me."

"Alright." Jack looked at me, kind of confused. "Uhm, I guess- well- I-"

"Just pick me up by my lower arms, and Hoko will grab my hands."

"Okay." Jack said with a slight blush. Jack bent down and wrapped his arms awkwardly around my arms.

**Jack**

Oh, shits getting intense. Well, her ribs are hurt, what else am I supposed to do? But my face is kinda close to her butt. Erm. Okay, don't look! You're a better guy than this. Don't look…

I lifted her up and she held her hands out to Hoko. He pulled her up carefully and brought her into the air vent. Awesome, I didn't look. Oh, what a respectable guy I am.

**Kim**

Hoko pulled me up, and I painfully moved down the air duct so Jack could come up. I moved down towards Nina and Alohilani. "Hey Kim, are you okay?" Nina asked nicely.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get out of here."

We all squeezed down, and it was about five minutes before we saw daylight. We got out of the tunnel, and we all regrouped.

"Okay, guys, Kim should really get to the hospital." Jack said, his voice full of concern… for me!

"Hey, you guys don't have to rush or anything, I'm fine, really."

"Oh no, she needs to go to a hospital. It wont take long, but you should proabably have some antibiotics and such." Misses Jacobs said.

"Well, okay, I guess."

**Goodness, me! This took me a while… I tried to skip through all the fighting and stuff at the end. All the chapters after this, (which will probably be a couple) will be totally filler. You know, theyre last days in Hawaii and what not. But then… THE SEQUEL! I'm really excited! Theres no action, just some fluff! See ya soon! OK BYE.**


	13. Interesting Bets

**Why hello, everyone! CHAPTER 13! EPICNESS! OH Jesus! I have fucking 100 reviews. Oh my god. TRIPLE DIGITS BITCH! Thank you everyone so much for supporting my story, and thank you so much for the ones who have been with it since the beginning! Love you guys, :* yeah that was just for you! But I do love you guys who came and read the story later on too! But I just want to say, (if your getting the wrong impression) I am not review-hungry. I honestly am on this site, writing stories, because (I think :/ and I hope) my story makes people happy. People critique me and give me advice, and I LOVE THAT. Doing this just makes me such a better writer! Alright. Im gonna tell you all a secret. A couple years ago, a had a different fanfiction. The name was liv1047, and I wrote a house of Anubis story. Oh dear god, it was so bad. Go and read it, its like 2 sentences long, and even if you don't watch house of Anubis, you should read it anyway. Just to see how bad I was. Now, Im really embarrassed of that account, so this just shows how much I love you all! Alright, enough of my blabbering. Again, thank you. *bows***

**Jack**

We were all seated in the hospital waiting room, waiting for Kim to come out of the X-Ray room. When the door finally opened, Kim came out on crutches, with one of her signature scowls. She gave a polite 'Thank You" to the doctor and started walking over to us. I ran to her first. "Hey, what happened?"

"I need to be on crutches for two stupid weeks, and I need to take medication for the next three." She said, still scowling.

"Well, I'm just glad you're okay." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. I left it there a little too long, and I snapped it back after I realized, receiving a blush from Kim.

"Thanks. But, hey guys, do you think we could go out to eat or something?" Kim said. Oh, wow, I didn't even realize how hungry I was.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I'm starved." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Uhh, sorry, cant. Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Rudy and I have to go and uh…" Julie said, stuttering at the end.

"Help Misses Jacobs and Allen to the HQ!" Milton said hurriedly.

"Yeah us too!" Nina said, gesturing towards everyone else.

"Well, why don't we go with you guys? Kim said.

Everyone shouted a "NO!" And Kim and I exchanged a confused look.

Julie chuckled awkwardly, "You guys just go. You two crazy kids have fun."

"Uhm?" Kim said.

"Let's just go. We're both hungry, and we haven't really done much sight seeing."

"Okay, I guess. You sure you guys don't wanna come?" Everyone nodded.

"You know, I could go for a-" Jerry said before Eddie clamped his hand over Jerry's mouth. Eddie then half –walked, half-dragged Jerry out of the room. "He's got to go to bathroom, that's it. You guys go, have fun." Eddie said.

"Okay, then." I said gesturing for Kim to come with me outside. "Bye guys." She said as we walked out. I waved at everyone and said "Bye" as well.

**Julie**

"MMWWAHAHAHAHA!" I let out an evil laugh.

"Do you really think this could be the night?" Eddie asked, apparently back from the 'bathroom' with Jerry.

"I don't know, it could be. I mean, a lot has happened." Milton gave.

"Yeah I mea-" Eddie was about to speak when Hoko interrupted. "Hey guys, I really am gonna take everyone back to headquarters." He turned his head to Alohilani. "Except you. You stay here."

"What?! Why? You can't control where I go!" Alohilani said, looking annoyed.

"In case the ninjas come back, little sister. And, oh yes I can. Wanna come up against me? I'm your guardian." Hoko said, throwing his hands up in a joking-defensive position.

Alohilani had a scowl on her face. It kinda seems common for her. "Fine."

"Thank you, love you." Hoko said in a teasing voice, walking away. "Bye, guys. See you later."

**Jack**

Kim and I caught a cab and went over to the same diner we went to before all of this had ever happened. When we stopped, I got out of the car and walked over to Kim's door. I opened it, and held out my hand to her, "Ma lady?" She rolled her eyes at me.

"Thanks." I helped her get out the car and stand up right with her crutches. We walked into the diner, and sat at the booth we had last time. A young girl came over to us. "Hi, I'm Malila. I'll be your server today. Is there anything I could get you to drink?" She didn't have a very strong accent, like our last waitress here did. She thought me and Kim were a couple…

"Yes. Could I please have a lemonade?" Kim asked. Malila nodded and then turned to me.

"Could I please have a coke?"

"Sure. I'll be back soon to take your orders." She gave us a smile and walked off.

"So… What do you wanna talk about?" I asked, kind of awkwardly.

Kim looked up with her menu. "Uhm, I don't know. What do you wanna talk about?" She asked me back.

"I asked you first."

"I asked you second." Kim retorted.

"Well then, I guess we'll just be silent."

"I guess so." We just sat there a couple minutes, until I broke the silence.

"I can't just sit here." I said, bored out of my mind.

"Well, it was your choice to not pick a topic to talk about." Kim said, adjusting her position in the booth.

"Uhhh. Not really. You couldn't think of something either."

"Tomato, tomato." Kim said, saying tomato differently each time.

"How about we talk about… our trip here. We only have like four days left."

"Okay. Let's do that."

"Okay. What was your favorite part so far?" I said, genuinely wondering.

"Uhm. I think, it was all the cool people we met. I mean, we found people that I think we could actually have real lifelong friend ships with. I consider them friends. Do you?"

"Oh, yeah. They're all awesome. Too bad we probably won't be seeing them for a while after this."

Kim sighed. "Yeah, I totally forgot about that. Being at the HQ has become like a normal thing. I'm really gonna miss it."

**Kim **

I thought about all the nights I stayed with Alohilani. She seemed rock solid and mean on the outside, but she was a really nice girl. When you get to know her, she opened up and became a regular teenage girl. I consider us good friends now. Me staying in her room at HQ, even though I was _so _worried, she calmed me down, and gave me the environment of almost like… a sleepover. I have to say, it was fun. I just hope that we won't lose contact or stop being friends like this. And she seemed to be warming up to Julie. It would be so fun, just the three of us. Not that I don't love the guys, and I would do anything for them, but it's still nice to have girl friends sometimes. Jack looked sad. I guess he's gonna miss Hoko and his Grandpa. "Well now I'm depressed." I said sighing.

Jack looked up. "Let' talk about something else. Something… happy."

"Alright. Well-" I was interrupted by our waitress, who had our drinks.

"Here you go. What would you like to eat?"

"A cheeseburger and fries-" Jack and I said at the same time.

Malila giggled. "You two are cute. Are you..?" Just before she could finish, our old waitress ran over. She grabbed Malila's arm, "No! They are not couple! Don't confuse!" She said, with an attempt at whispering. Oh, god.

"Okay, I'm sorry! No need to be so rough!" Malila said. She turned to us. "I apologize."

"It's okay. Happens all the time." Jack said smiling. I looked at him. It happens all the time? Well, I guess it happens a lot… But I wouldn't say all the time… How does he feel about that? Feelings!

**Jack**

Oh god. I shouldn't have said that. What if she thinks I like her now? That wouldn't be very good. It would totally ruin our friendship. She'd just shoot me down.. She just so pretty, and smart, and athletic, I… off track! I'm such an idiot.

**Kim**

"Excuse me?" I snapped back into reality.

"Yeah?"

"You both want cheeseburgers, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks."

For the rest of the meal, we ate in awkward silence. When we were finished, we walked out of the restaurant and sat on the bench outside, waiting for our cab to HQ.

"Soooo." Jack said, trying to make conversation.

"So."

"I was just thinking. Isn't it funny how everything thinks we're dating?" Jack said with a chuckle.

I let out an awkward laugh, "Yeah, I guess it is."

We both just laughed awkwardly a little until the taxi came. We got in, rode all the way to the woods, and walked the way to the HQ. When we got there, we went into the tree-elevator that was so foreign to us a week ago. I'm really gonna miss this place. We walked through the reception area, "Hey, Rachel." I said, waving to Rachel, the receptionist. She was so nice, I was gonna miss her too.

"Hey, guys. Everybody's at the gym. I think they're playing racquet ball." She said with a smile.

"Thanks, Rachel." Jack said.

We walked down to the gym to see Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Hoko all dressed in ridiculous tennis outfits. Headbands, tank-tops, short shorts, the works. On our side of the glass window connecting to the court, Alohilani, Julie, and Nina were watching the boys and laughing hysterically.

"Hey, guys." I said walking up to them.

They all tuned around, "Hey! How was lunch?" Julie said enthusiastically.

"Uh, it was fine. What's goin on here?" Jack walked up from behind me, coming to join the conversation.

"Well, Jerry bet Hoko that he could beat him in a game of racquet ball. An- and they bet-" Nina tried to get out, laughing too hard.

Julie picked up for her, "Jerry said if he won, he would get a kiss- from Alohilani! Then Eddie and Milton wanted a piece of the game." Julie said, hysterically laughing. I started laughing, and so did Jack, and the only one not dying from laughter was Alohilani. She didn't look too happy.

"And Hoko is okay with that?" I asked.

"Well, I suppose that's why he's trying to win." Nina said.

"I'm not kissing him!" Alohialni yelled.

"You have to! They shook on it! And I know a thing or two about bets." Julie said.

"I was no part of that bet! They made it without me!"

"I bet Hoko will win anyway." Nina said.

"Oh, I dunno. Milton's on Jerry's tem." Jack aid.

"Is Milton good at racquet ball or something?!" Alohilani said, panicking.

"Oh, he's amazing. When he was ten year's old he won California's major racquet ball championship." Julie said.

"Woah. Looks like you're in trouble Alohilani." Nina said, lightly elbowing Alohilani. She wiped her hands down her face.

"If he tries to kiss me, he gets a kick in the face."

We all laughed. After that, we heard a triumphant scream from Jerry and Milton. "WOOOOO!"

"Yes! We rocked that!" Milton said, high-fiving Jerry. Hoko was on his knees yelling. Eddie was next to him, beating the floor with his hands. Jerry walked out of the court, trying to act cool. HE strolled over to Alohilani, going quite close. Out of nowhere, Hoko came sprinting right in front of Alohilani, snatching her away from Jerry. "Don't touch my baby sister." Hoko said with the evil eye.

"Hey, man. We had a deal." He turned his head toward Alohilani. "What'a do, girl?" Alohilani walked over to Jerry.

"A deal is a deal, Hoko. I'll kiss the bastard."

"Bu-but Alohilani! You can't!"

Jerry looked like he was about to explode with happiness.

"Shut your eyes." Alohilani said. Jerry complied, and then, in a quick flash, Alohilani punched Jerry in the stomach, clicked her tongue, and ran off.

**Yeah, so. Boring chapter. I'm sorry if you didn't like it.. I kinda did. I liked the end! Hopefully you did too. So, tell me how you thought the chapter was, please, tell me how you thought my old account was. Yikes! And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while too. See you all soon! **


	14. Roommates!

**Oh my gosh! I'm so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy, and I really want to make this a good chapter. I also changed my username… In case anyone didn't notice…**

**Kim**

I watched in shock, as Jerry fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Right then, everyone, except Jerry of course, started laughing.

"Aw, I love my sister." Hoko said smiling.

"Hey! You're in trouble!" Nina said to him, poking his chest.

"What? Why?" Hoko replied, obviously confused.

"First, you can't not go through with bets! This boy's dreams were probably crushed today because of you." Nina said, gesturing to Jerry. "And second, don't make bets involving your sister! Especially without her consent!"

"Alright, I'm sorry! I'll go apologize." Nina just nodded at him, and he walked away.

"Wow, Nina, you sure know how to work him." Jack said, chuckling.

"Well, he's got no one else to tell him it's wrong. I've got to." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well, it was very funny to watch." Eddie said.

"I'm glad you got some enjoyment out of it." Nina said with a slight smile.

We sat around for a while, Eddie challenging Jerry for a rematch. Hoko came back, looking worried.

"Guys, I can't find her."

Nina stood up. "Well, where did you look?"

"Everywhere. Except the girls bathroom, but.."

"Kim, Julie, you wanna come?" Nina asked.

"Sure." I replied, Julie the same.

We went to three girls bathrooms before we found the one Alohilani was in. She was sitting in a chair in the nicely furnished bathroom, playing a game on her phone.

Nina walked over to her. "Hey there."

"Oh, hey guys. What's up?" Alohilani said, not looking up.

"Well, you punched Jerry, then ran off." I said to her. She finally looked up.

"Yeah? And?"

"Nothing, you just, could've refused to kiss him. You didn't have to hurt him." I replied.

"He had it coming." She looked down at her phone again.

We all sat down on our knees next to her chair. "Hey Alohialni?" Nina sing-songed.

"Yeah."

"Do you like Jerry..?" Julie said, finishing Nina's sentence.

Alohilani's head flew up, "No! Why would you even say something like that? God guys." She looked down at her phone again. I looked to see her just playing with the sliding bar on the opening screen of her phone.

"Well it kinda seems like you do." I said.

"Well, I don't. So. No."

"Mhmm." Julie replied.

"Alright, lets just go back to the courts okay? Okay." Alohilani said as she stood up, walking towards the exit of the bathroom. The rest of us shared looks and laughed.

* * *

When we got to the courts, Alohilani and Jerry kept giving each other dirty looks. This was gonna be common. Five seconds later, Rudy, Mister Anderson, and Allen walked in.

"Hey guys." Rudy said.

"Whats up?" Hoko asked.

Mister Anderson stepped up. "Nina, Hoko, and Alohilani, I have a very important mission for you."

"What is it?" Nina asked.

"I need you three to go back to Seaford with everybody." Everybody, including myself I would think, looked shocked and confused.

"What?! You just expect us to pack up and leave home?!" Alohilani bursted.

"I know you're angry, but it has to be done. You three are the only ones who are at the right age to fit in without being noticed."

Nina spoke up. "You mean, we'll be going to high school?"

"That's exactly what I mean. You'll be able to keep an eye on everybody without looking strange." Mister Anderson said.

"We have to go to _school_?" Alohilani asked with disgust.

"Yes. And I couldn't trust anyone more to watch over my grandson and his friends then you. Plus, school will be just like the homeschooling you do here, except more…social. You'll adjust quickly."

"Hey, I think it'll be fun. A little change of scenery. It's California! It'll be a blast." Hoko said to Alohilani. She sighed.

"Alright. But I **won't **be enjoying it!" She said.

"Where will they be staying?" Milton asked.

"Well, we haven't yet made those arrangements."

"You don't know where we're going to live?" Alohilani said flatly.

"We'll figure it out, don't you worry. We just have to find someone we can trust to house you three, then we'll be all set."

Hoko turned to Nina. "We'll be living in the same house?" He said seductively.

"Hoko, stop." Nina said, blushing.

"Hey, guys, there's stuff happening here." Alohilani said sarcastically, pointing to Mister Anderson.

"Hey, I have a house with extra bedrooms, and my parents are pretty laid back. If I run it by them, I'm sure they'd be able to stay with me." Everybody looked at me, wide-eyed.

"Uh, Kim, this is a pretty big decision, and people aren't supposed to know about any of this." Allen said.

"We could just tell my parents they're exchange students. Which technically isn't a lie."

"That seems like it would work. But we'd have to make sure it's okay with them, and are you sure you have enough space in your house?" Mister Anderson said.

"Yeah, really. You guys wanna be my roomies?" I said to Nina, Alohilani, and Hoko.

"That sounds like such a good time!" Nina said.

"Thanks a lot, Kim." Hoko replied.

"Great." Alohilani said. She still seems upset about leaving…

"That's really nice of you Kim." Rudy said, smiling.

"I'll call my parents tonight and tell them about it. Are you going to cover all the legal stuff?"

"Yes, I'll get all the forms together for their transfer, and all that. Just get the confirmation from your parents."

"Alright, cool." I said. This should be fun. My parents _are _laid back, so they should be cool with it.

* * *

We all went back to the house, and I sat in Julie's and my room, dialing my house number. After two rings, I heard my thirteen-year old sister, Lara, pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lara, is Mom home?"

"Oh, I'm doing fine, thanks, how are you, dear sister?" Ugh, my sister is such a smart ass.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. It's nice to talk to you too. Seriously, is Mom there?"

"Yeah, hold on a minute."

"Thanks a bunch."

"MOM!...MOM!.. IT'S KIM ON THE PHONE! PICK IT UP! Eright, bye, Kim."

"Bye."

"Hello?" I heard my Mom's voice on the other end.

"Hey, Mom, I've got something to ask."

"Sure. What is it?"

"There are a few exchange students here that were hoping to go to California, and they don't have anywhere to stay, so I told them I'd see if they could stay with us. Would that be okay with you?"

"Uh, sounds okay. Are they good people? Do you know them?"

"Oh, yeah, they're great people. There's two girls, one is seventeen, Nina, and one is fifteen, her name's Alohilani, and there's also a seventeen-year old boy, his name is Hoko, and he's Alohilani's brother."

"Well, that's a little confusing. But- I don't know how I feel about this boy."

"Mom, you don't need to be worried, Nina is his steady girlfriend, so don't even. She's got him on quite the leash."

She let out a chuckle. "Oh, alright."

"The paperwork is gonna be sent to you and everything, so we'll figure it out."

"Alright, dear." My Mom said sarcastically. "I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye, Mom." I hung up the phone.

Well, that's great, I knew she'd say yes, though. I better go down stairs and tell everybody. Just as I was about to go downstairs, someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."

Jack came in, and walked over to me. "Hey, did you get your parents?"

"Yeah, my Mom was okay with it. And I'm sure Lara will be thrilled." I said sarcastically.

He chuckled. "Yeah, it'd be a blast telling her."

I stood up, "Come on, I gotta go tell them they can stay with me." Jack stood up as well, and walked with me downstairs.

When we reached downstairs, everyone was in the living room, laughing, at something on the TV. We walked over, curious to see what all the fuss was about. Everybody saw us, and they all let out an "Aww".

"What are you guys watching?" Jack asked.

"Your first tournament, Jack!" Jerry said.

Jack and I sat down, confused, and started watching with them.

It was up to the part where I told off Ty. I threw my belt on the ground, and he started whimpering. Then I walked over to Jack.

"_So, are you gonna be able to do this?" I asked._

"_I don't know." Jack replied._

"_Your whole dojo's counting on you," I said, smiling a little._

_Jack smirked. "If I do it, will you admit you have a crush on me?"_

"_I do not have a crush on you!" I said, throwing my hands up, still smiling a little._

_Jack smiled and walked away. I turned to the guys, and they all looked at me, unbelievingly, and said in unison, "Mmmhmmm." _

Julie burst out laughing. "Aww, I wish I could've been there."

"Oh, it was quite funny." Milton said.

I felt my face getting extremely red, and when I turned to Jack, I saw his face was red too.

"Who recorded this?" Jack said, still red.

His Grandpa, of all people, spoke up. "I, in a way, did."

"Grandpa!"

"Come on, Jackie, I had to get my spies to video tape your _first _tournament. I just never thought I'd come across something like this." He chuckled.

"We were so funny, weren't we?" I said, trying to clear the awkwardness between Jack and I.

"Oh…yeah." He let out a nervous laugh.

I clapped my hands together. "Alright, guys, my Mom said it's okay for you guys to stay with us."

"That's great! Thank you!" Nina said.

I smiled. "It'll be fun. Oh, and by the way, I have a thirteen-year old sister, her name is Lara. Just warning you, she's sarcastic, and a smart-ass."

Nina laughed. "I'm sure she's wonderful."

"Yeah, I'm excited to meet her." Hoko said.

Mister Anderson got up and started to walk to the door, "I'm going to go to the HQ and sort out the paperwork. I'll see you guys later."

"So, who wants to go see some of Hawaii?" Rudy said.

* * *

We went to the beach, went to some hotspots, and had a great time. At sunset, we were all on a boardwalk, Jack, Julie, Milton, Jerry, Eddie, Alohilani, and I. Nina and Hoko had ran off a while back. Jack and I went to get some ice cream, and when we came out, everybody was gone. It was just Jack and I. I was just about to make small conversation, as I always do, when Jack spoke up.

"I like you, Kim." He said, bluntly.

I turned to him, astounded. He likes me? Does he mean like, as a friend? Or like, as _more _than a friend?

"Uh, I like you too? You're a great friend."

"No, I mean, I like-like you."

What- is this really happening- oh my go-

"U-bu-um-" Before I could say anything else, he leaned down and kissed me. I kissed back, thinking back to that mistletoe kiss that we had. This was so much better, I mean, the other one was just a two second peck, this is- Okay, I should stop now.

He pulled away, and I still couldn't talk.

"I like you too." I said, blushing. He chucked, and grabbed my hand.

All I could think of was- Julie's gonna freak.

* * *

**Ok, I don't know if this'll be the last chapter, or if there'll be another one, but there will definitely be a sequel soon. Im sorry it took so long to update, I have/had a bad case of writers block. But I hop you like this chapter! And Im also tired, and I wanna put this chapter up, so I didn't re-check it. So, please don't mind the errors. Its 2:39 in the morning. And yay, introduction of new character, Lara, Yes. Ok bye!**


	15. This Is Where It All Comes Together

**YOU SHOULD READ THIS. PLEASE**

**Hi everyone! How are you all? I can not begin to explain the amount of sorry I am for not updating so long. I don't wanna use the "I've been busy" excuse **_**again**_**, but its true! And I've had a terrible, terrible, case of writers block. Its actually ridiculous. Anyyyway, I've decided to have one more chapter, and then be sure to look out for the sequel on my profile. Yay! Ok see yaaaaaaaaaa. OH, and also, if you don't mind terribly, please read the authors note at the bottom? Pleaseeee and thank you!**

**Kim**

Jack and I walked back to the house, anxiously. We were in the process of deciding when to tell everybody about our little… scenario. We walked in to find Jerry, Eddie, and Alohilani playing a video game, while Julie and Milton watched.

"Hey, guys." Jack said, while going to sit on the couch next to Milton. I decided to sit on the chair, opposite the couch. Just so it wouldn't be as… awkward?

"Hey." Jerry answered, not looking up from the game.

"What's up? How was the beach after we left?" Julie asked, her attention on us. I shrugged, not wanting to give away the secret just yet.

"Fine, I guess."

Julie sighed, a disappointed look on her face. "Well that's nice."

"What's up with you?" I said back.

"Uh, nothing much, we all just came back here after a while. Just hanging out, you know." Julie said.

I wonder when I should tell Julie about the thing with Jack. She would FREAK, even more so if I kept it from her. That'd be scary.

**Jack **

It's really difficult deciding when to tell the guys. There were a number of ways they could react. They could laugh, or cheer, or spread money around. That's right. I've known about those bets going on between them for quite some time now. But I had kept it to myself. They would've just confronted me about Kim if they knew I had known. I just hope it wont be awkward.

**~A few hours later**

**Kim**

I was in my room, packing some of my stuff. I'm really gonna miss this place. Just as I was getting lost in my thoughts, Jack came in. "Hey, Kim."

"Hey." I said looking over at him.

"Packing, I see?"

"Yup, might as well do it earlier."

"Makes sense."

"Yup."

"So, I was wondering. When do you wanna tell everybody..?" Jack asked.

"Uhm, I don't know. When do you think?"

"We could just tell them when we get back to Seaford. It'd save a lot of stress." He said chuckling.

"Yeah that's true," I said, returning the laugh.

"Okay, so that's settled then?"

"Yeah, when we get back."

"Alright, cool." Jack motioned towards me, for a hug I think? I leaned in as well, and we collided in an awkward hug. He even patted my back.

"I'll see you later, Kim." Jack said, waving as he walked out of the room.

**Julie**

As I looked through the crack of the door, after their conversation ended, they had a really awkward hug and then I saw Jack back up from Kim and walking towards the door. Uh oh, I better ditch. I ran down the hallway as quietly as I could, and met back up with everybody else in the living room. I shushed everybody, and they looked at me with curiosity. I leaned by the arch going out to the hallway and heard Jack close the door to his room, and Kim, hers.

I turned around to everybody. "Guys!"

"What is it?" Alohilani said, confused.

"Kim and Jack, they're like- I don't know yet, but something happened between them, but its big!"

"Really?!" Milton exclaimed.

I nodded and then relayed the conversation I had heard to them, and they looked at me wide-eyed.

"Woah that _is _big." Eddie said.

I was about to say something about him owing me money, but I heard someone coming down the stairs. I motioned towards the stairs, and everybody went into casual positions, me jumping onto the couch next to Milton. Jack walked through the arch and greeted us.

"Heyyyy Jackie." Jerry said to him, not acting casual at all.

"Hi?"

"So, whatcha been doing?" Jerry asked.

"Uh, I was practicing some moves."

"Uh huh." Jerry replied, winking. Alohilani elbowed him, and gave Jack a forced smile.

"Why are you guys acting so weird..?" Jack asked.

Damn Jerry.

"I think Jerry's a bit tired. Come along Jerry." Alohilani said, taking Jerry's arm forcefully and pulling him up the stairs.

You could hear Jerry's voice fading as he went up, "What, I'm not tired at all, why are-…"

Nice save, Alohilani.

"Uh okay." Jack said, sitting next to me on the couch.

I turned to him, "So, Jack, what's up with Kim?"

Jacks face hardened. "Wha- Whats do you mean, Julie?"

"Oh, she's just locked up in her room, and I saw you go up there before. I didn't know if you knew what was going on with her."

"Uh, I think she's packing. I just wanted to ask her if uh.. If her parents got the forms for the exchange student thing."

"Ah, I see." He was so obvious.

That's when Kim walked down, and Jack sighed in relief. "Hey, Kim."

"Hello, Jack, guys."

"Hi there, _Kim_." I emphasized her name, hinting that there was something I knew.

**Kim**

Julie knows something. She never says my name like that unless she knows something. I can only hope that it's not the thing with Jack.. If she knew and that I didn't tell her, she'd be pissed. And she'd never let it go either.

"So what're you guys doing?" I asked with a nervous smile. Julie's staring at me with that weird expression of hers.

"Oh we were just… chillin. You know." Eddie said. Oh god he's acting weird too.

Just as I was about to respond, Alohilani and Jerry walked in, Jerry giving her the death glare.

"Why, hello you two! I'm glad you're here, I was just about to propose something for our second to last night in Hawaii." Julie said, happily.

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well that's sounds fun." Milton said.

"Hey! We could go in pairs! Likeadatekindofthing!" Julie slurred the last words together in an attempt to try to get us not to hear it. But we all did. "Me and Milton, Jerry and Alohilani, and Kim and Jack!" Jack, Alohilani, and me all let out outbursts of distaste.

"Hey, what about me!?" Eddie yelled in the middle of our chorus of argues.

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that." Julie said. "But we're going guys! I don't care what you say, we're going." We all groaned and accepted it. It would be fun to go out with Jack, but something might happen with Julie and it would be a whole fiasco.

"I'm still not happy about this." Eddie said.

"You'll still have a good time!" Julie replied.

"Uh-huh." Eddie answered sarcastically.

After that, we all watched a movie, and Jack and I kept sharing glances. Julie totally noticed. This is gonna be difficult.

* * *

I woke up at around ten to go downstairs and find Jack with some water in the kitchen.

"Hey, Kim. Good morning."

"Good morning to you too."

"You want some water?"

"Sure, thanks." I sat down on one of the island stools. Jack was on the other side facing me. He handed me my water and took a sip of his.

"So, Kim."

"Yeah?"

"What exactly is… this?" He asked motioning from me to him.

I almost choked on my water. He chuckled at me. "Uhm. I dunno? What- what do you think?" His mouth opened and was about to reply, but Julie came bursting into the kitchen.

"Why, hello! How are you two this fine morning?"

"Ah, we're good Julie thanks." I said.

"Are you two excited for tonight, hm?"

"Yeah, ecstatic." Jack answered.

"I'm glad. This'll be great last hoorah here. Can't wait. Hey, Kim, come with me, we can pick out our outfits!" She grabbed my arm and basically dragged me out of the kitchen. I mouthed "Sorry" to Jack, and he nodded sympathetically.

* * *

Julie insisted on spending the day girling up Alohilani for when we were leaving at around four-thirty. I don't understand why we took this much time. I really don't. We went down for lunch around one, but then Julie dragged us upstairs directly after. At about four, Julie came out and asked me if I liked what she was wearing. She looked nice, which I told her. It was very appropriate for the kind of nice restaurant we were going to. She insisted we did our hair nice, but I talked her into letting me just wear it straight and with bobby pins like always. I wore a nice sundress, and a little more makeup than I usually do. As did Julie. Alohilani's hair was done very nicely by Julie, apposed to her usually wearing it like she usually does with her natural waves. She, like us, wore a dress, and when we all walked down, the guys were waiting in the living room. A bit nicer than casual attire, but nice all the same. Jerry ran over to Alohilani.

"Wow, you look more like a girl than you usually do!"

She took it as mostly insult, but a little of a compliment. She punched his arm, quite hard, but he seemed happy he didn't hurt him more.

"I'm gonna wait outside with the idiot." She said to us, and we nodded.

Milton and Jack walked over to us.

"You look beautiful as always, my sweet flower." Milton said to Julie as he lent his arm to her.

"Why thank you. You look dashing as well Miltie."

They followed suit of Alohilani and Jerry, and Eddie slumping behind them.

Jack and I were alone in the house and he moved closer to me. "You look really pretty, Kim."

"Ha, thanks a lot." I said scratching the back of my head. "You look nice too!"

"Thanks." He chuckled. Our relationship had always been an awkward one. We'll get over this I'm sure, with whatever happens…

"Come on you two, jesus louisus!" Julie called from outside.

We walked into the restaurant, and they seated us at a table with eight seats, four on each side. On one side, Jack sat at the end, I sat next to him, Eddie sat next to me, and no one next to him… On the other side, Milton sat across form Jack, Julie next to him, Alohilani next to her, and Jerry next to her.

The dinner was pretty much filled with small-talk and just talk of everything we liked about the trip and how crazy it was.

In the middle of eating the main dish, Julie coughed to get everybody's attention. "I'm really glad we came here guys. This has been one of the biggest adventures of my life, and I'm so grateful that I got to share it with my best friends. I love you guys like family, and I've never been happier. With Alohilani, Hoko, and Nina coming back to Seaford with us, it'll be a whole new adventure, and it's gonna be awesome. Thank you so much for everything. I love you all." Julie teared up a little, and I realized. I don't really think Julie has ever really had good friends. We're the first people to really accept her. She's a little crazy, especially when we first met her, but Milton loved her, and she became our friend. We turned her into the loveable crazy person she is now.

"Julie, I'm so glad you're our friend. And, girlfriend." I said looking at Milton for the last part. Everybody agreed, and were saying nice things. "And Alohilani, I'm so glad you're one of us too now." She smiled at me.

Jack took my hand in his and squeezed it under the table. I looked over at him and saw his face was a little red. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

Julie smiled at us and winked. I looked at Jack again and he nodded, knowing what I wanted to do.

This time, I coughed to get everybody's attention. "Uh, guys. There's something we wanna tell you.. You probably already know some of it." Everybody were on the edge of their seats, waiting for what I was about to say. I raised Jack and my held hands from beneath the table and showed everybody. They all cheered.

"What so are you guys- like dating now..?" Milton asked.

"Uhm, well, I don't know abou-" Before I could finish my sentence, Jack took my face in his hands and kissed me right on the mouth. When he pulled away, I sat there shocked. "Uhm, okay."

Jack answered Milton's question. "Yeah, I think so, guys."

Everybody cheered again and soon after yelling about money was going around the table, mostly from Eddie and Julie.

I looked at Jack and laughed. "This is gonna be interesting." And he nodded and laughed too.

Our last day in Hawaii was laid back. We sat around the house, moaning and groaning about going back home, but in truth, we were a little excited to go back. Alohilani was getting more used to the idea of coming with us and going to regular school, and she seems to be warming up more and more to Jerry. Yesterday, she only called him an idiot five times. That's a really good sign. Can't wait to see what happens there. Nina was really excited about being back home, and Hoko was just happy to be going with her. I'm happy to be going home, and like Julie said, it'll be a new adventure. That day we went to the HQ and said goodbye to everyone. Rachel, Allen, Mrs. Jacobs, Mr. Anderson. I was gonna miss them. I'm sure we all were. That night, we just watched a bunch of movies, saying goodbye to the living room we had loved so much. That's where me and Jack had our first kiss. HA. That'll be something to remember wont it. I still can't believe that all that's happened, happened. Its just been a whole big jumble of memories that I'll never forget. I can't wait to see where all this takes us.

* * *

**PLEASE READ. ITS IMPORTANT PLZPLZPLZPLZ IM BEGGING**

**Hello all of you, wonderful people! Again, I sincerely apologize about the update time. It's really hard writing a last chapter of something. I'm sure you get it. ALSO SO SORRY ABOUT THE LENGTH IT TOOK ME LIKE SIX HOURS JUST TO WRITE THIS WRITERS BLOCK GUISE. Also, there will be a sequel, so stay tuned on my profile for that! And tell me in the reviews if you want me to put the part with them in the airplane in the sequel. Im debating it. But here's where it get's dramatic. And I'm sure that only a few of you will read this, but that's ok ****. **

**I just wanted to say thank you so much to all of you. All of you who reviewed, and didn't, PM'd me, and followed me and favorited. You have given me so much confidence in my writing. Seeing so many people like my mediocre story, and saying nice things about it, it just makes me so happy. Also, I thank you for a different reason. Before I started this story (which was in the summer) I was a complete monster. Guys, I'm not joking. I was so mean, I didn't hurt people physically, but I was very cynical, mean, stereotypical, annoying, and just overall a bad person. But over the summer, I realized what a total biatch I was and I told myself I really needed to stop. I completely reformed myself. Today, I'm not mean, I'm not stereotypical, not cynical, and I try hard not to be annoying. I don't mean to be conceded, but I think I'm very nice now. At least I try to be! :) When I first did this story, I was really mean, to a lot of you. Just go look at the previous authors notes. Whenever someone left me a review, I wouldn't answer, and I was really mean to people when I did. For that, I'm very sorry. Example, The person who corrected my Spanish around the first chapter, I was a total ass to you! (if youre reading this) I should have thanked you! I'm so sorry. I like to think that fanfiction was a big part of me becoming a good person. All the kind words people left me, and having conversations with some of you great people changed my way of thinking. I thank you all highly for it. Julie's speech was kind of me, talking, echoing it out to all of you. I really love you all so much, and I'm so glad I got to talk to you, and entertain you with my weird plots and scratchy dialogue. You all are amzing people that should be given awards for awesomeness. Thanks so much, AGAIN. Im sorry if I'm being repetitive! If I hadn't been here, I probably would still be where I was. TO END THIS RAMBLING, I THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART. See you in the sequel! –Liv. **


End file.
